


I Refuse to be a Named Character

by Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Rebirth, Romance, Unwilling Hero, second life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/pseuds/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room
Summary: I woke up inside the world of one of the best selling fantasy book series "Deadly Crown." Intrigue, handsome heroes, adventure... sounds great, right? Just one problem: all the named characters except the main hero and villain die, are replaced and their replacements die. Being important in this story is a death sentence, so I plan to move to the middle of nowhere, and avoid the plot!It should be a fool proof plan, so why do the main characters keep dragging me into the story?I promise I'm not important enough to have a name, please leave me alone!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey! Have you read the fourth book of ‘Deadly Crown’ yet?” Chloe grabbed me as soon as I returned back from my shift at the bookstore , waving the book in question in her hand.

I paused, looking back at her. I was already tired from a long day at work, the last thing I wanted to do was get in an argument with my life-long friend, now roommate. Having grown up together, children of two single parents who married when we were young, we were best friends as well as family. But Chloe and I were opposites. She was loud, a social butterfly, always confident, seeking the spotlight. I was the quieter one, the planner, hating to stand out. Despite our differences, we still got along well… at least as far as anyone could tell. Privately, I admitted to myself that our relationship’s stability was dependent on me being willing to compromise. If we both wanted something, I gave it to her. If we argued, I apologized first. It was frustrating, always being the one giving in, having to be the understanding one, the bigger person… but I still did it every time.

She was my friend, my only one. And I needed her more than she needed me.

Sighing, I mentally prepared myself and answered. “I told you after the third book that I was dropping the series.” 

**THUD**. The book had slipped from Chloe’s fingers, her other hand gripping my arm almost painfully.

“WHAT? You never said that!” She looked so offended, I almost believed her, even if I knew I had told her this at least three times. “Why would you stop reading it?!! ‘Deadly Crown’ is the best fantasy series ever!”

“It’s depressing and violent. Almost every major character except the main hero and villain gets killed and replaced.” I started listing reasons, holding up fingers as I spoke. “The main villain is terrifying, he murders people in horrible ways, but the book focuses on him half the time, describing his violence in excruciating detail!” 

“So? He’s dark and mysterious!” 

“It’s…just not something I like reading.” I hoped she would understand this time, but even this faintest positivity was crushed as her face became more stern and angry.

“That’s stupid! Even if you don’t like Lucien, there’s still Graham, the hero!” She sighed happily. “He’s so wonderful, I wish he were real!”

I shook my head. “He’s not so great. I mean, he practically has a harem! Think of all those women that he leads on! Each one of them thinks she’s special to him, but Graham just fools around and tells them that ‘his heart is conflicted’.” 

“He’s a sensitive soul!”

“He’s a jerk, who likes to manipulate women to get what he wants!” I threw up my hands. “Why are we even arguing about this? It’s not like he’s a real person! He’s just a character.”

Chloe’s hand tightened its grip even more, her fingers digging into my arm. Gasping with pain, I tried to pull my arm back, only to be unable to shake her off. “Take. That. Back.” She glared at me. “Graham is a wonderful hero, you shouldn’t say anything bad about him.”

“But he’s just…” My words trailed off as the pain in my arm grew unbearable. “Fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

I hated myself for backing down.

“And you’ll read the fourth book?” Chloe didn’t relax her hand until I nodded silently, but then smiled, pressing the book into my slightly numb grip. “GREAT! The twists in this book are even better than in the last one! I can’t wait to talk to you about it!”

“Yeah… great…” I let out a quiet sigh, rubbing my arm. I knew I should speak up more, not let her push me around, but… since our parents died last year… she was all the family and friends I had left.

I didn’t want to be alone. 

________________________________ 

That night I thumbed through the first few chapters, my heart sinking at the graphic descriptions of the villain Lucien tearing off his victim’s arms. I shuddered, closing the book tightly.

“What a terrible world.” I loved reading, especially fantasy. I spent most of my childhood dreaming of waking up in one of the magical places described in my books, of having adventures. But as I grew older, I had those thoughts less and less. It wasn’t that I liked the life I had now. I just didn’t think changing the place would make it any better.

“Especially in a place like this.” I muttered quietly, staring at the fake blood stains that decorated the cover. “If I was a character in a book like this, it would be better to just be a nameless nobody in the background…” As I spoke, I caught a distinct smell, and turned my head, my heart racing at the familiar yet unfamiliar scent.

Gas. _Had I left the stove on?_

I leapt out of bed.

“CHLOE…!” Even as I shouted, I heard a loud boom, piercing my eardrums. My vision went bright white, and then faded into darkness.

________________________________ 

“Where am I?”

My head hurt. It felt like someone was trying to rip it into two. Covering my eyes and clutching my forehead, I staggered to my feet. With the motion I noticed something off about my body.

_Wasn’t I a little too short?_

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light around me. As my sight adjusted, I looked down at my hands, my heartbeat picking up in speed as I tried to understand what I was looking at.

My hands were smaller than I remembered. The scar on the palm of my left hand, left when Chloe had spilled her hot tea in my lap during an argument, was completely gone. Confused, I touched my face, my hands moving upwards towards my hair. My short curls were gone, replaced my long brunette strands that hung down to my mid-back. Confused, I looked around; realizing I was in some sort of stable, surrounded by stalls that housed different colored horses. I found a bucket of water nearby and leaned over it, staring at the dim reflection in the water. 

_It wasn’t my face._

A teenage girl, fifteen or sixteen year old girl stared back at me from the water, not the serious looking eighteen year old woman I had gotten used to seeing in the mirror. The facial features were regular, almost delicate. My slightly crooked nose from having broken it once at a child was gone, Even my eyes were different, slightly larger in proportion to my face. The irises, which had been a light brown, were now a bright silver, catching me by surprise. 

I was in a different body.

“It worked!”

As my mind was racing, I heard an excited shout, catching me off guard. Nervous, I looked behind me, where a young girl nearly identical to my current appearance was waking up, staring at her surroundings with obvious delight. As her gaze met mine, I saw her eyes were a beautiful golden shade, rather than the silver I had seen in my reflection. She smiled as she saw me, jumping up to give me a hug. Shrinking back, I tried to increase the distance between us, but the girl only clutched me tighter.

“Don’t freak out! It’s me, Chloe!”

I paused at that. “Chloe? Really?” 

“Yep!”

“What… what’s going on?!” My words were frantic. “I smelled gas, and then…. Was there an explosion? Did we die? Where are we?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, the expressions painfully familiar despite coming from a different face. “How should I know? I just woke up too! Let’s go ask someone.” She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the stable’s exit. Digging in my heels, I tried to resist, feeling nervous.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. We don’t know where we are, we’re in different bodies. Let’s slow down…”

“You’re always such a coward.” Her cold words stopped me mid-sentence, and a thick sour sense of shame clawed at my chest. I swallowed the rest of my words, ignoring the prickling of tears forming in my eyes, and followed behind.

“Is the stable clean yet, brats?” An angry voice called out the moment we stepped out. Before us stood a tall muscular man, his scarred face adding an air of violence to his already grim expression. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he stared down at us, his gaze filled with disdain.

I frantically thought of what to say.

“We were cleaning, but I’m afraid my sister and I slipped, hitting our heads together.” Chloe stepped forward with a friendly smile. “We got knocked out, and I’m afraid neither of us can remember who we are or where we are!”

_You can’t just make up a stupid lie like that!_ My eyes traveled back and forth between Chloe and the man, as his face went from mildly amused to annoyed.

“Can’t remember anything?” He laughed darkly. “Sounds like an excuse to be lazy to me.” 

“We really…” Chloe started to argue but was shoved, falling back into me as I reached out to study her.

“Listen here brats!” He sneered. “You have the privilege of being slaves to the ninth Lord’s household, the strongest of the Ten Lords of Armaria. Does that help you remember?”

_Armaria? Wasn’t that…_ My breath caught in my chest. _Wasn’t that the name of the fictional country where “Deadly Crown” takes place?_

That’s impossible.

In contrast to my utter shock and dismay at his words, Chloe seemed relatively unsurprised, instead asking another question with a determined expression on her face.

“Can you tell us our names, please?”

The man laughed. “You’re slaves. What names could you possibly have?” He pointed at the stable behind us. “Now go back to the stables and make sure you’ve finished the job, otherwise I’ll personally break your legs.” With that last quiet threat, he strode away, leaving Chloe and I to stare at each other in silence.

“Did you hear what he said?” My voice was strained, reflecting the growing horror I felt inside.

Chloe frowned. “Yeah! We’re not important enough characters to have names?”

“Who cares about that?!” I grabbed her hand. “He said we were in Armaria! “

“…So?” 

“From the ‘Deadly Crown’ series!”

“I know.” She shrugged as she spoke. “I mean, it makes sense, right? We woke up in new bodies and all. At least it’s a world we know.”

“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!” I was trying to whisper, but the volume of my words rose as I spoke. “We’ve woken up in a different world!”

“It’s not like panicking will help us get back to our home.”

“But…”

“Besides, isn’t this amazing?” She grinned, “We’re in one of the greatest stories ever! We just need to escape, and go find Graham! The ten lords are in the Central Plains, so we just need to head towards the Southern Mountains to find him!”

“…” I stared at her in shock, watching as she slowly became upset again.

“It really sucks that we’re not important characters already, though… I guess we’ll have to work hard to impress Graham to become part of the main story!”

“… Chloe, this is ‘Deadly Crown.’ All main characters except the lead and the villain die and get replaced, and then their replacement die!” I ran my hand through my hair anxiously, thrown off when by the longer, straighter locks. “We’re much better escaping and living normal, peaceful lives away from the main characters!” 

“You might want to be a nameless nobody, but I don’t.” Chloe’s voice was cold. “If you don’t want to come with me, then just be by yourself.” 

“… but how do you even know when in the story we are? The main characters might be in the Western City by now!”

Chloe’s laughter at my question startled me. “Did you forget where we are right now?”

“The Ninth Lord’s…” my voice trailed off, shocked, as I remembered an important fact from the story.

One of the villain Lucien’s earliest scenes was of him annihilating a Lord with his entire household. Men, women, children… even the animals were killed by him. It was his first step on the path to being a ruthless villain. I remember shivering uncontrollably as I read the bloody chapter, even wrapped up in blankets safely in my bed it was terrifying.

And the place of this slaughter… was the Ninth Lord’s household.

“We need to escape.” My voice shook as I spoke up. “Who knows when Lucien will show up to kill everyone!”

Chloe smiled. “Exactly. So let’s keep our heads down, and wait for the guards to be distracted to make our escape.” 

And so we settled into life in the Ninth Lord’s home. 

________________________________ 

It was difficult to adjust at first. I had grown up in a modern society. And now I had lost many things: access to food, hot water… a flushing toilet… all things I had taken for granted. Chloe and I worked, cleaning every day in different areas. The “household” of the ninth lord was more like a small town, with housing for the servants, multiple buildings and courtyards for the nobility within. Hundreds of people lived within the walls, making me feel ill at the scale of the upcoming slaughter.

_We needed to escape._

It wouldn’t be easy. The walls were too high to climb. There were two gates, but two or three armed guards were present at each one at all times, an impossible fight for two young girls whose combined weight didn’t even outmatch one of the guards. Chloe seemed confident that we could escape though, repeating over and over that we just needed to bide our time.

To my surprise, she was right. 

“BRAT!” As we were cleaning on of the outer courtyards one day, near the rear gate, we heard angry shouts. Initially I was frightened that they were talking to us, only to see their attention turned to a curled up form on the ground. The tall muscular man we had met right after waking up, whose name we now knew to be Bale, held a whip in his hand, sneering as he brought it down with a loud crack.

“Look, the guards!” Chloe grabbed my arm, shaking me from my reverie. The two guards at the rear gate had walked away from their post, stepping over to watch the show as Bale continued to beat the unlucky soul. “We have to escape now!” 

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled my arm, dragging me towards the gate. I felt a sense of relief mixed with nervousness as we neared the exit. _What if the guards turn around?_ Without thinking I turned around to look at them.

And that one look changed everything.

I caught sight past the guards back of the person laying curled up on the ground. It was a young man close to my current age, he couldn’t be older than seventeen. His dark messy hair was clumped together with blood and dirt, a bright red trail of blood running in between his closed eyes. His face was pale, he was obviously hurt, but his lips were clamped tightly together, refusing to let out a sound. As I hesitated, stunned at the thought of them beating up such a helpless person, his eyes opened, meeting my own. The irises were a dark blue; so dark they seemed almost black. 

His gaze was direct, intense despite the cracking of the whip on his arm, sending blood flying into the air. We stared at each other, and I thought for a moment he would call out for help, revealing Chloe and me to the guards, but he stayed silent. In his eyes there was only a mild flash of curiosity, which quickly was drowned out by hopelessness. He closed his eyes slowly, as if pretending to have never seen me.

“Come on!” Chloe was pulling on me, her voice impatient, but I stayed rooted in place, my thoughts racing. “We have to go now!” 

“They’re going to kill that boy, I have to help him.” I was shocked by the sound of my own voice. It sounded determined, brave… not like me at all.

“Don’t be an idiot!” She glared at me. “Who cares about some nameless slave? He’s going to die anyways when Lucien destroys the household. What’s the point in saving him now?”

I shook my head, thinking of the hopelessness in his gaze. He seemed… resigned almost, as if knowing without a doubt that no one would help him. The bitterness of it stuck in my throat. “I can’t just leave him.”

“I’m not going to lose my chance to escape! You can stay here and play hero and be the nameless side character all you want, I’m going to where the story is!” Chloe shoved me away from her, a confident look in her eyes. “If you don’t come with me, you’ll be stuck here, alone.”

I was always the one to compromise, to give in first. Years of being scared of being left behind, being abandoned and not having any family or friends left… years of agreeing with Chloe just to make her happy, to make her stay by my side, until all that was left of my own will and courage was buried deep, unable to be seen even by myself. 

But despite the rising panic at the thought of being left alone, I shook my head slowly, calmly. “Then go.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “I’ll really abandon you! You’ll be trapped here! Once I go I’m never coming back for you!”

The panic slowly faded, replaced by a sense of annoyance. “I understand. “

“Fine!” She spat out the word like a curse, then turned and ran out the unguarded gate, heading south. I felt a sense of relief, almost wanting to laugh at how surprisingly easy it had been to let her go. But I didn’t have time to think through it further, I could hear the laughter of the men and the crack of the whip behind me. The boy on the ground laid still, blood soaking the dirt beneath him, no longer reacting to Bale’s attacks. 

“Is he dead?” One of the guards asked.

Bale laughed. “Nah, the little brat is like a cockroach. Best I give him a few more hits to really make sure he learns his lesson. He raised his arm, preparing to bring down the whip again.

_No, he’s already injured! If he gets hit again, he might die!_ Panicking, I ran forward, throwing myself over the unconscious boy just as I heard the sound of the weapon whistling through the air.

**CRACK!**

I bit my lip until it bled, the pain greater than I could have imagined. The whip had struck my back and shoulder, flaying open the cloth and skin.

“What the… get out of the way, girl!” Bale seemed shocked at the sight of me protecting his victim. 

I felt lightheaded, as blood ran down from my wound, soaking my clothing, but I stayed in place. Instead I looked up at Bale, refusing to move. I could take another hit. But the boy behind me couldn’t. I had to protect him.

“You want to die too?” He snarled at me, raising the whip again. “Fine. Then two brats will die today.” He started to bring it down, and I tensed, preparing for the pain.

… but it didn’t come.

“WHY IS THE GATE UNGUARDED?” A shout distracted the crowd that had gathered, and everyone looked over to see a young man in armor, walking closer. I recognized him as he often came to the stable to see hi shores. It was the captain of the guard. 

Sheepishly the two guards who had been at the gate but got distracted walked back to their posts. The remainder of the crowd that had gathered to watch drifted away, leaving the captain, Bale, the injured boy and me. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The captain’s cold voice made even Bale take a step back.

“I’m… I’m just…”

**BAM!**

Bale flew through the air at the other man’s punch, striking against the wall with a loud groan.

“Don’t go too far. The boy has a purpose. If you dare interfere with our Lord’s plans again, I won’t even give you a chance to beg for your worthless life.” The captain’s sneer made me shrink back, clutching the unconscious young man tightly in my arms.

_He isn’t mad that Bale was beating the boy bloody. He’s mad that he almost killed him without permission._

What a cruel place. It made me wonder what had incited the villain to destroy this place so completely. The book had never mentioned his motive, just indicating that he had great hatred for the ninth lord and all his men. Looking down at the beaten teenager in my arms, new and old cuts crisscrossing over the exposed skin, I felt for a moment that I might understand such a hatred.

My thoughts came to a stuttering halt as the Captain walked over. “Here.” With a gruff word he handed over a small sack that had hung at his waist. Taking it cautiously, I opened it to find bandages and labeled herbs to treat bleeding and pain. 

“Thank yo…”

“Make sure he doesn’t die, or I’ll ensure you join him.” His threat cut off my words of gratitude, and I nodded silently instead. Without another word the captain left, Bale scrambling to get away behind him.

I was alone with the injured boy. 

________________________________ 

Struggling, I laid him flat, looking him over to assess how bad his injuries were. There were multiple superficial cuts and bruises, nothing that looked life threatening. I felt along his arms and legs, nothing appeared to be broken. The worst wound was on his scalp, blood dripped continuously from his already soaked hair. Worried, I drew some water from the nearest well, washing the exposed skin clean and packing the paste marked for bleeding into all of the open wounds. By the time I finished wrapping the last of his wounds, (a more difficult task then it had ever looked to be on TV shows) his eyes fluttered open, staring at me silently. It took me by surprise for a moment, but I forced my face into a friendly smile, not wanting to scare him. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” I hadn’t lifted up his clothes to check, only focusing on the wounds I could see.

He shook his head, sitting up slowly, a confused expression forming on his face. “Why did you help me?”

“They were hurting you.” 

“I’ve been hurt plenty of times before. No one ever helped me then.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything.” 

He frowned at my quick answer. “Then why abandon escaping to help a stranger? Are you just foolishly brave?”

I thought over the last few years of my life. How I let Chloe dictate everything I said and did because I was too scared to be alone. “No. I’m a coward.”

“A coward?” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Could have fooled me.”

“I really am. It’s just…” I paused, letting out a frustrated breath. “I know what it’s like to be alone, and helpless.” I remembered the look in his eye, the one that showed he knew no one would help him. “No one should have to face something like that… much less alone.”

“You lost your chance to escape.” It wasn’t a question this time, and I didn’t bother to lie.

“Yes.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” And I didn’t. Even if I had escaped, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep at night if I had left this boy to die.

He smiled widely at that. “Then I guess I owe you one.” Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. “I’m Luke, what’s your name?”

I smiled back. “I’m not important enough to have a name.” I had already decided to forget who I had been before I traveled here. It was better this way, to be a nameless side character. In a series where everyone important died, the only safe move would be to stay unimportant and far away from the main story. Reaching out, I shook his hand, but the motion tore open the wound on my back and shoulder, and I pulled back with a hiss of pain.

“What is it?” With a slightly panicked look, he got up and looked at my back, gasping. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s fine… I’m… Hey!” I let out a startled shout as he picked me up, carefully avoid the cut on my back, and carried me to one the nearby courtyards. It seemed dirty, abandoned. I had been most places in the household since I woke up, but I had never been called to clean this area before. There was only a building and a small outhouse. As we entered the through the door, the inside was clean, if bare, with only a thin mat and a single rough wooden chair and table. Compared to the many luxurious places near the main house, this was barely better than where they housed the slaves. Before I could ponder that too closely, however, Luke carefully sat me down on the mat, and then ran back to get the bucket of water and the medical supplies. 

When he returned, he had a slightly uncomfortable expression, and stared at me silently for a few moments.

“…”

Finally I couldn’t take it anymore. “What is it?”

“I… need to look at your wound.” He turned his face to the side as he spoke, his ears had turned bright red. 

“…” I flushed slightly as I realized the source of his discomfort. The wound was on my upper back and shoulder, and would be difficult to see with my shirt on. I reached around with my good hand, but the cut went too far back, I wouldn’t be able to dress the wound by myself.

“… Just lift up the back of my shirt.” I finally spoke up in the awkward silence.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” With a quick apology, he knelt down behind me, gently lifting up the shirt to expose my back and shoulder. I leaned forward, clutching the front of the bloody shirt to my chest, wincing as the cloth stuck to the dried blood on the edges of my wound.

“Sorry.” He apologized again, his voice barely a whisper.

“It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not.” His tone was harsh but it didn’t reflect in his actions as he softly applied the medication to the cut. “I hate them. All of them. They enjoy hurting other people just because they can.” 

I sighed. “Not everyone. You don’t. I don’t.”

“One day, when I’m strong enough, I’ll come back here and kill them all for the terrible things they’ve done.”

“…”

I thought of the first scene of the villain in the books, shuddering. Was this young boy one of the villain’s henchman? I didn’t remember a character named “Luke” but what if I had forgotten? He could be one of the many characters that got killed off!

I turned around, ignoring the pain with the movement, and grabbed Luke’s hand. He turned bright red, tugging his hand back gently, but I held on, wanting him to listen.

“Do you really want to kill everyone? I know that there are terrible people here, but what about the innocents?” 

The shy expression faded from his face. “There are no innocents. They know what the guards are doing, and they ignore it.”

“Really? Even the slaves who are forced to be here?” I pressed on, squeezing his hand tightly in my desperation. “Even the children who don’t understand what their fathers are doing?”

“So you want me to forgive them?” His voice had turned cold.

“No. I wouldn’t ask that of you.” I thought to all the old scars I saw branded across just his exposed skin. “But I don’t want you to come back here and slaughter everyone either. Don’t back down, be strong, do what you have to do… but don’t sacrifice your soul in the process.”

“… What if it’s too late for my soul?” His voice was deadly serious as he looked down at our clasped hands.

“It’s not!” I smiled at him, enjoying the startled expression. “Otherwise, why would you care if I’d been hurt?”

“…” He continued to stare intently at me, and I slowly realized that my shirt was still rolled up in the back, and we were both sitting on a bed. Feeling myself turn bright red, I let go of his hand and turned back around. After a few moments of awkward silence, he chuckled.

“Am I supposed to take life advice from the girl who says she’s not important enough to have a name?”

I rolled my eyes, despite the fact he couldn’t see it. “Doesn’t make what I said false.”

He laughed again. “Fair enough.” With that he finished bandaging the wound, giving me a spare shirt to wear as mine was torn and bloody, stepping out to let me change. Once I finished he came back, sitting across from me with a bright smile. 

“Are you… are you a slave too?” Even as I asked the question that had been stuck in my mind, it didn’t seem right. What kind of slave had his own quarters? But it was small, bare and dirty… maybe the son of one of the higher servants?

“I’m more of a prisoner.” His smile didn’t falter despite the depressing words he spoke. I felt bad for bringing it up.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s only temporary situation.” He reached out, grabbing my hand and holding it between his own. “Thank you for saving me.”

His voice and expression were so serious. Somehow, it seemed like he was thanking me for more than just stepping in while he was being beaten. I smiled at him, glad that I had turned around to help.

“Any time.” 

________________________________ 

Months passed since Chloe left. I hadn’t heard anything from her, and could only hope she had gotten to Graham safely. Despite our fighting when we parted, she was my sister and friend… I didn’t want anything to happen to her. Work was still harsh on the 9th Lord’s estate, even worse now that I had to do things by myself. There was no chance to escape again. After Chloe escaped, security had tightened. The guards who had been on duty the day she left had been beaten half to death, and those that remained were strict about never leaving their post. I became increasingly anxious as time went on. I had no way of knowing when the main story would start, but I knew what of the first scenes would be the massacre of the 9th lord’s household. I needed to escape.

The only bright spot to being trapped here was Luke. After the day we met, we had become close friends, meeting up after my work was finished to talk. We often pooled our food rations, combining the meager food to make something mostly edible. Luke was intelligent, if a little gloomy. He enjoyed hearing stories, especially fantasy and fairy tales that I told him from my previous life. He was restrained, refusing to say much about his life before he came here, but as time went on he relaxed, sometimes telling me about his mother.

“She was a kind woman… too kind for her own good.” He glanced over at me with a smirk. “A little like you. “

He never spoke about his father, and I never asked.

I told him about Chloe, and how our parents died when we were young. I didn’t tell him about being from another world, if only because I wasn’t sure how to explain it. I kept my stories and details vague, and much like how I didn’t question him, he never pushed me for more details. We carefully spoke around each other sometimes, both afraid to reveal too much.

It was good to have a friend though. 

________________________________ 

Then, about ten months since I arrived in this world, I was woken up in the middle of the night. A hand clamped over my mouth as I opened it to scream. I panicked for a moment, relaxing quickly when I recognized the familiar scent of Luke. He tugged on my hand silently, and we quietly left the slaves quarters to his courtyard.

“Luke, what’s going on…?” My voice trailed off as he turned to look at me, his face more serious than I had ever seen.

“Tell me one thing, and please tell me the absolute truth.” His voice was quiet, but it seemed abnormally loud in the silence in the dead of night. I felt nervous, unsettled, but nodded, showing that I would. 

“You’ve told me before that you wish to avoid the spotlight. That you wish to live a long happy life of obscurity away from the intrigue and schemes of others.” He paused, taking a deep breath as if to steady himself and looked up again. “Is that still true?”

I thought of the story of “Deadly Crown,” of all of the terrible violent ways that the characters died. I didn’t want any part of the lies and betrayal and murders that took up the majority of the plot. I just wanted to be a nameless side character. I nodded slowly.

At my response, he smiled, but it seemed in the moonlight to be a heartbreakingly sad expression. “Good. Then I have to get you out tonight.”

“Tonight?” My heart beat faster, I wondered if the massacre of the 9th Lord’s household was about to happen. “Why?”

His hand reached out, tucking my hair behind an ear. “If you want to stay apart from all this, it’s better if I don’t tell you.”

He turned around, grabbing a bag and handing it to me. “This has enough provisions for you to travel for a few weeks, as well as a map with your path marked out.”

“My path…?” 

“There’s an old huntress who lives in the Eastern Woods. She was a close friend of my mother’s. She agreed to take you in, teach you her trade. It’s as far away as you can get from the Western City.” He reached out, holding my hand tightly. His palm was ice cold. “You can make whatever life you want there. You can stay, leave, or never go there at all. Just… be happy, please?”

I stared at him. “You’re staying.” It wasn’t a question.

“I have to.”

“But if I stay…?” I didn’t finish the question, but I didn’t have to, his bitter expression answered it for me. 

“You’ll be dragged into everything you want to avoid.”

“What about you?” I felt worried, anxious at the thought of him facing all this alone.

“You’ve saved me how many times since we’ve met?” His grin was more relaxed now. “Every time Bale tried something, you distracted them or lured the captain over. I’ve never gone this long without injury before. You’ve done so much to protect me, let me return the favor this time.”

“…”

“Please, I promise I’ll be okay.” He laughed. “I’ll even come to visit sometime. But first, we need to get you out of here. Please.”

It took a few minutes of his convincing, but slowly, reluctantly, I agreed to leave. 

Luke let out a relieved sigh. “Good. Let’s get you out.” He took me to the rear gate. The guards were gone, replaced with two stony faced armed men I didn’t recognize. They turned towards us as we passed them, only to move away as Luke waved them off. 

I glanced at them from the periphery of my vision, but didn’t ask who they were. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know. As soon as we were out of the compound, I felt a tug on my arm. I stopped, thrown off balance, only to be wrapped in a large hug from Luke. Freezing in place for a moment, I awkwardly reached out and hugged him back. I felt slightly embarrassed, I had never been this close to him before, but even that confusion faded as I leaned into him. He let out a long sigh, still holding me against him.

“Fate isn’t very kind sometimes.”

He didn’t explain his words. I didn’t ask. He grabbed my wrist, gently putting on a bracelet of dark beads. Pausing for a moment, he stared at the jewelry on my wrist, a satisfied smile crossing his face. “To remember me by.” I nodded, showing I understood. His hand felt blazing hot against my skin, and I felt torn between an embarrassed desire to pull my hand away, and a quiet wish that he would hold on longer. 

Finally, he let me go. “Be safe.”

I hesitated, staring back at him. “Be more worried about yourself. Promise to live through whatever plots and schemes you have to face and come visit?”

He paused at my words, a bright smile lighting up his face. “I promise.”

And with that, we parted. 

________________________________ 

I found my way to the cabin in the Eastern Woods. The huntress who lived there, a scarily tough older woman who went solely by the name of “Blade,” took me in with a grim smile.

“You’re Luke’s friend?” She asked, looking me up and down, her gaze pausing on my wrist and the bracelet that Luke gave me.

I felt uncomfortable, but nodded. “Yes.”

“You wish to live out in the middle of nowhere, and learn to hunt?” Her eyebrows raised as she asked. “Why?”

“I want to live a long happy life as no one important.”

“…” She stared at me for a few moments before grinning slightly. “Good answer. Let’s teach you how to hunt.”

My new life started in the middle of nowhere. We came to a deal. I handled cooking meals and cleaning the small cabin, and in return Blade taught me to hunt with a bow and arrow, to make traps, and even trained me to fight with a sword. Despite her age she was fast and agile, and for the first year I spent most of our mock fights getting beat up. My days were filled with back-breaking chores and harsh training, but I enjoyed it, the peace and quiet of the Eastern Woods suited me well.

It was a little lonely. Blade didn’t like to talk, limiting most of our interactions to meals and training. We settled into a routine over time, and it left me mostly to my own devices. I wondered often about Luke, hoping he made it out of the 9th Lord’s household before the massacre. I asked Blade about it, but she would only shrug and say that he would show up when he could. 

Not feeling relieved, I began to make preparations to go look for him once my training was complete. I wasn’t sure if Blade noticed, she didn’t seem to pay much attention to me, but one day she shoved a letter into my hand and told me to “settle down.”

I sat down and opened it, breathing a sigh of relief. It was from Luke. It was brief, only a few sentences. He said he was alive and well. That he couldn’t come see me, and wasn’t sure when he could, but that he hoped that I would continue to live my life well and be happy. He signed it simply at the end with just his first name.

“Are you going to wait for him, girl?” Blade asked me as I read.

I shook my head, leaning back, a hand idly rubbing the dark beads on my wrist. “I’ll live my life. He has to live his. If I see him again that’s great, but my happiness can’t be placed on another’s shoulders.”

She patted my shoulder. “Good answer. Go catch us some dinner.”

Another year passed, and one day with just a brief note of goodbye, Blade left. She stated she had completed her task of training me, and that I could have the cabin.

“Good luck living the life of a nobody, you’re pretty good at it.” Was the last line of the note, making me laugh. 

________________________________

I was alone. If it had been me before I traveled to this world, it might have been unbearable. I was a fairly timid and lonely person, afraid to not have others around. But now… the years of isolation and training had changed me. I felt a sense of confidence in being on my own. I had the skills I needed to take care of myself. With a smile, I settled into my life of the nameless background character. It was quiet, peaceful…

Until one morning I heard the sound of a group of people walking towards my cabin. Unsettled, I shrouded my appearance with a hooded cloak, and grabbed my sword, bow and quiver, finding a good spot with cover and knocking my first arrow. I had run into groups of bandits and hunters before, and successfully scared or driven them off. I wasn’t about to back down now. I briefly touched the bracelet on my wrist for good luck.

As they drew closer I called out. “Stop where you are if you don’t want to die.”

“…” The group paused, and then the man in the front stepped forward, holding his hands in the air. He was handsome, with light golden hair and bright green eyes, his features regular. His movements were graceful, he was obviously trained in combat, his hands callused from long days of holding a sword. I kept a firmer grip on my bow, ready to shoot at the slightest sign of attack.

“Pardon, Ma’am, we didn’t mean to trespass, but several of our group is injured and need shelter from the wild animals.” He hesitated, and then spoke up again. “We would be willing to pay you well…”

“What need could I have for money out here?”

“I can trade you weapons or other items.” He pushed forward despite my sarcasm, his determination impressing me. I looked over their group, noting that besides the leader, the majority of the group was comprised of young women. One girl was being carried on a horse, smelling of blood and infection. He was likely telling the truth. 

“Very well, you may come in.” I reluctantly stepped aside. “But if you do anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to take your life first.”

He nodded, peering forward as if trying to see my appearance that was hidden under the shadow of my hood. “I understand…”

“YOU CAN’T TALK TO GRAHAM LIKE THAT!” An indignant voice spoke out, startling me, and I found myself face to face with a girl, who appearance was nearly identical to my own, except for her golden eyes. Shocked, I pulled back my hood to see her more clearly, my mouth falling open as I recognized her.

“CHLOE?!”

_Had she called him Graham? _I looked the handsome man beside her and groaned, coming to a terrible realization.

He was the main lead of “Deadly Crown.”

Despite my efforts to hide in the woods as a nameless side character, the plot had somehow found me. 

________________________________

In the Western City… 

“My Lord, We have them.” An armed man stepped forward, bowing formally, his quiet words echoing loudly in the mostly empty room. In a chair sitting across from him sat a young man, almost twenty years old, with long dark hair simply pulled back from his face, his dark blue eyes appearing black within the shadows of the poorly lit room. One hand tapped impatiently against the arm of his chair, and after a few moments of silence, he sighed, nodding.

“Bring them in.”

The guards dragged in two men, who struggled against their bonds, cursing and shouting. Upon seeing the seated man, the prisoner laughed wildly.

“SO IT WAS YOU?! YOU BASTARD! YOU’LL NEVER SEE THE THRONE! YOU… ugh!” He coughed as one of the guards punched him in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. No one in the room blinked at the casual violence, all attention seemed focused on the seated man, as if to gauge his reaction.

He ignored the shouting prisoners, turning to the armed man who had announced their arrival. “Did you get the evidence?” 

“Yes, My Lord.” The man nodded. “They have been plotting to kill the fourth lord and his family for being your supporters. They kidnapped his daughter, hoping to lead them into a trap.”

“The girl…”

“She’s safe and back with her grateful family.”

“Good.” His hand tapped again against the armrest, as he sat there lost in thought.

“My Lord?” The servant was confused now. “What would you like us to do with…” He trailed off, gesturing at the bound men on the floor.”

“Turn them over to my father, with the evidence.” 

“…But my Lord, what if the King suppresses their crimes?”

“Make sure to spread copies to every tavern in the Western City first.” The young man smiled. “Even if he tries to hide it then, they’ll be useless to him as pawns.” 

“And their families…?” The question was awkwardly spoken, and immediately abandoned as the seated man frowned.

“We don’t kill innocents, Eric. Now send them off and be done with it.” He waved a hand, and the two prisoners were dragged out.

“YOU BASTARD, YOU’LL REGRET THIS!!!!”

“…” A silence fell over the room at their departure.

“My Lord… why must you be so… conscientious?” Eric sighed as he spoke, looking tired. “You can bet your opponents for the throne won’t be so picky about their methods.”

“I can’t control their methods, only my own.”

“But why…?”

“Why?” The young man smiled, but his eyes were sad. “Because there’s someone I want to see again, and I don’t want her to be disappointed in me when I finally do.”

“A girl?” Eric paused, looking shocked. “Who is she? What family?”

“She would say she was not important enough to have a name.” The young man leaned back in his chair, chuckling.

“She won’t be unimportant long, if you care about her.” Eric warned. “Even if you do nothing… your enemies…”

“I’m aware, Eric.” A soft tired sigh escaped him. “Leave me alone.”

“Yes, Lord Lucien.” Bowing out, Eric left him alone, to his thoughts.

Lucien stared at nothing, his thoughts far away.

“Fate has never been kind.” He muttered, his fists clenched tightly, a look of pain in his dark eyes before he closed them, hiding his true thoughts from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

“So are you Chloe’s twin sister? You two look so alike!” 

Graham, the story’s hero, smiled handsomely at me, closing the distance between us.

I grunted in response, otherwise ignoring him as I reluctantly led his group into my small home. One young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, clutched an infected wound at her side with a groan as she walked. I helped her to my bed, uncovering the wound and gathering medical supplies to treat her with. I kept my face nonchalant, projecting a calm air, but on the inside I was bitterly complaining. 

_Stupid hero. Stupid plot. Even in the middle of the forest they manage to find me? Just what does a poor girl have to do to avoid these harbingers of doom?!_

Unaware of my inner raging, Chloe had already stepped forward a bright smile on her face. 

“Sister! I was so worried about you!” She reached out, and ignoring my efforts to step away, managed to pull me in for a tight hug. I struggled briefly, feeling uncomfortable. “I thought you were dead!”

I was happy that Chloe was still alive. Despite the bitter way we parted, I had never wanted anything bad to happen to her. But that didn’t mean I was pleased with her bringing the story’s plot right into my backyard.

I pulled away from her grasp. “I’m still very much alive.”

“Why did you never mention you had a sister, Chloe?” Graham’s face was mildly confused as he stared at her. Chloe froze, and I smiled to myself as I settled back next to the injured girl. Chloe obviously hadn’t talked about me, as she didn’t want Graham to know she had abandoned me, but how was she supposed to explain it now?

Her answer was apparently to cry loudly. 

“I thought she was dead! I was so sad, I just couldn’t talk about it!” She sniffed back further tears, looking pitifully up at the story’s hero. “I wasn’t trying to hide anything. I just didn’t dare hope…”

I tried to hold back my laughter, and it came out in a suppressed snort. Chloe glared daggers at me for a moment, before turning back to Graham with a sad expression once more. He reached out to pat her shoulder, handing her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

“It’s okay, Chloe, I’m happy you were able to find her again.” His smile was so bright it was almost blinding. 

Shuddering, I turned my attention to the wound in front of me. I carefully cleaned the dirt and dried blood, mixing herbs to stop bleeding and prevent infection to pack in her wounds. The actions reminded me of doing a similar task for Luke years ago. Smiling idly at the thought of him, I briefly touched the bracelet at my wrist.

_I hope he’s doing well. His last letter said he was fine… but I would feel better if I could see him. _Even though we only spent a few months together, I missed talking to him. 

As I sat there, lost in thought, I slowly noticed that the room was silent. Glancing over, I caught sight of Graham’s face. His friendly smile was gone, replaced by a serious expression. His gaze was fixed on my bracelet. I felt uneasy, and tugged my rolled up sleeves down to cover my wrist, but even after his view was blocked, I felt his eyes still watching intently.

“Where were you and Chloe before you escaped?” His voice was quiet, but I felt a chill run down my spine.

I kept my attention back on his injured companion, wrapping the wounds while I answered. “At the household of one of the minor Lords.” 

“…” The silence dragged on, causing a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead, but eventually he turned away, starting a different conversation as if he had never asked in the first place. The tension drained from the room, and I felt myself relax slowly.

_____________________________

Later that evening, I sat out on my porch, my weapons close at hand, staring up at the sky. I was drained. I had spent so much time living in solitude since Blade left (not that she had been one for social interaction even when she lived here), that the now full house with all the chatter and noise was giving me a headache. I rubbed my forehead, looking at the stars, feeling lost. There was a sense of foreboding, of an inevitable fate bearing down on me that I couldn’t shake no matter how hard I tried. 

“Do you need to talk?” At the sound of Graham’s voice I groaned quietly, turning towards him, feeling slightly ill at the sight of the overly-sweet smile he wore.

“No.”

He seemed undeterred by my unfriendly tone and expression. “It’s okay, I just want to help you. Everyone here has been through terrible things, but we’re stronger now that we’ve banded together.” His voice was earnest, his eyes kind, as he sat down beside me. 

I inched away from him. “That’s nice.” 

“You could join us, you know.” His smile widened. “Be with your sister again. And the others? We’re much closer than mere companions. We’re a family, you know? And you can be a part of our family.”

It sounded so simple when he spoke. As if I would be happy and welcomed with opened arms. I glanced at him, idly wondering if he had given a similar speech to all the other young women in his group. If they had joined out of loneliness, a desire to belong, slowly falling in love with the man who had welcomed them so gently. All of them thinking they were special to him, when he only saw them as tools to be used to achieve his goals. _And he wanted me to join them?_

Even the thought was suffocating. “I prefer to be alone.” 

“No one wants to be alone.” He sighed quietly. “I was once like you. Not trusting anyone, thinking the world was against me. If it weren’t for your sister Chloe finding me… believing in me… I don’t know where I’d be.”

“…” I stared up at the stars, not caring enough to answer.

“We could really use your help, to be honest.” He laughed, a self-deprecating gesture. “To tell you the truth, I’m not just a simple traveler…. I’m a prince.”

_Was I supposed to be impressed?_ I tried not to roll my eyes._ Stop trying to drag me into the plot!_

Graham stared intently at me, and seemed disconcerted at my lack of reaction. “Did Chloe tell you already?”

“No.”

“Oh…. Well, maybe you understand then. Being a prince in Armaria isn’t all that special. I’m just one of many sons that lecherous old fart has. The real challenge, the real test… it’s the throne.”

Graham stood up, obviously filled with restless energy, and began pacing back and forth as he continued.

“There’s three tests that one must pass to be named the sole heir to the throne. First is simple, you must possess the token of affection passed from the king to the mother of the son in question. For those women who bore my father multiple sons… well she has to choose who she thinks is the strongest.” He paused, looking down on me as if wishing to gauge my reaction to these words. 

I shrugged, bored at hearing again the exposition from a book I didn’t even like. Graham finally frowned at this, tugging at a something at his collar before holding it before my eyes. It was a beautiful strand of pearls, with a small golden amulet hanging from it. “This is my token, handed to me by my mother before she died. It will stay with me until I’ve successfully reached the throne… after which I will give it to my one true love as an engagement token.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Congratulations, who is the lucky girl?” 

“… I’m not sure yet.” He hesitated before he spoke. “I’ve yet to fall in love… but I feel that it could change soon.” His words felt loaded with meaning, and he was smiling charmingly at me again. 

It honestly made me feel sick. I had never liked Graham’s character even in the book. For all that he seemed nice and friendly, he was too… disingenuous. Too willing to tell his companions what they wanted to hear. To easy to abandon them to their horrible deaths. The fact that everyone praised him as a hero while he did so made it all the more chilling.

_Even Lucien the villain is better than him._ I thought suddenly. He might be a _violent killer, but at least he’s open and honest about it. This “hero” makes me want to keep a hand on my wallet and sleep with one eye open!_

“Well, good luck with that.” I answered him unenthusiastically. I hoped sincerely that he didn’t choose Chloe. Whichever “true love” he eventually picked would have a difficult time with this dishonest man. 

Graham laughed at my answer. “How rare to see a girl like you who doesn’t covet anything.”

“I covet plenty of things.” _Safety. Silence. Separation from the plot._ “Just nothing you can give.”

“All the more reason to have someone like you at my side.” He sat down again. “The second task is much more dangerous, you see. One must travel to the Northern Desert. The place is crawling with dangerous animals and large lawless bandit gangs. Each gang leader has a Tarif, a small amulet that serves as a symbol of their undying loyalty. To reach the third and final test, a prince must be able to acquire one of these Tarifs and bring it back to the Western City.”

Seeing he was finally done, I shook my head. “It’s seems like you already have a good group here. You should be just fine without me.”

“We need someone who can track. And it wouldn’t hurt if she could hold her own in a fight too. “ Graham sighed. “Lula, the girl you just patched up, was supposed to help with tracking the bandit gang, but now… there’s no way she would survive out there while recovering from an injury. We need you.”

I smiled at him, and he seemed to relax for a moment, obviously feeling confident that I would agree.

“No.” Standing up, I turned to walk away, only to have my arm grabbed and held back. I turned coldly towards Graham, who refused to let go.

“Don’t you want to be a part of something bigger? Something greater?”

_Like this awful plot that kills off the majority of its main characters?_ “Nope.”

“You would be a part of the small group of people who placed the future king on his throne! Forever remembered in legends!”

“Not interested.”

His eyes widened at my calm answer, a faint trace of panic visible in his eyes. “What about your sister?! Don’t you want her to be safe? Shouldn’t you stay by her side as she faces danger?” 

I shrugged, still trying and failing to pull my arm back. “My sister has made her own choices, as I’ve made mine. You and Chloe are different from me, going out to face danger and accomplish wonderful things.” I smiled, but it felt more like a grimace. “I prefer to stay at home. Some people are just not meant for greatness or adventure.”

“…” Graham continued to stare at me, and as the silence stretched out I became more and more uncomfortable, but I refused to show it, looking back up at the stars. 

“You never told me your name.” When he finally spoke again, his voice was strangely serious. I glanced over, surprised to see a look in his eye I couldn’t quite understand. Fortunately he finally released his grip on my arm, allowing me to put some distance between us.

“There’s no need to. I’ve never been important enough to have one.” I laughed briefly, shouldering my weapons and walking out towards the forest. “I’m going out to patrol. Goodnight, Your Highness. Good luck with winning the throne.”

Graham didn’t answer me. He just silently watched, his gaze boring into my back as I left him behind. 

_____________________________

I thought that would be the end of it. At least, I hoped it would. After all, I had turned down the prince multiple times; he had to give up at some point, right?

But when I woke up the next morning, it was to Chloe’s desperate tears.

“You have to come with us.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, her face pale, her hands wringing together in front of her. She looked so different from the confident girl she had been back in our world, the one who had left me behind with only an angry glance.

“I made myself very clear to your hero last night. I’m not going.” I got up, washing my face from the cold water in the basin by my bed, trying to wake myself up faster.

“You don’t understand! Graham says that if you don’t come along, he’ll leave me behind!”

“Good.” I smiled. “You remember how many of his companions died in the Northern Desert? Chopped to pieces, shot with arrows, poisoned… Better if you can meet up with him in the Western City. Then at least if you die there it will only be a quick stab in the back.”

Chloe stepped back, her face drawn. “How can you be so cruel? I can’t abandon Graham and my friends now!”

“Then follow after them. No need for me to go.”

“But…” 

I shook my head, feeling frustrated. “Chloe, I’m living a happy life out here in the forest, away from the plot. I don’t want to risk my life for Graham. Don’t ask me to.”

Chloe sank down to the floor, staring up at me. “Please. I need you.” She hesitated, then reached out, her hand pulling on my pant leg. “This… this hasn’t been going well. I thought if I found Graham first, was his main support, he would see me as special. That I would be the heroine. But…”

“He still gathered everyone, treating everyone the same.” I completed her sentence after she hesitated for a long moment.

“Graham really needs someone who can track. If I convince you to come… He might look at me differently.” She sounded miserable. I tried my best not to care.

“It won’t change what kind of person he is, Chloe.”

“Please. This is my only chance.” She pulled herself to her knees, kneeling in front of me. “I’m begging you. If you do this, I will never ask for you again. You can come back here and live the rest of your life as a no-name background character. But please. You’re the only one I can rely on. The only family I have left. “

“…” I wasn’t an idiot. I knew she was using me. Chloe had always been selfish, always needing me to be the one to give in, to let her have her way. She had left me behind, never looking for me, and only now wanted to claim that she missed me, that she needed me.

Part of me wanted to laugh in her face. To ignore her and watch her struggle without me. To have her realize that she couldn’t always have her way.

But I couldn’t. Because deep down, no matter how angry or bitter my feelings toward her had become, she was right about one thing:

She was all the family I had left, in our world and in this one.

_Just one more time. _I promised myself silently. _One last time I’ll give in, give her what she wants. Then I’ll hide away so deeply that she’ll never find me again._

“I’ll come along for the second task only. After that you and your plot are on your own.” My voice sounded tired as I finally answered her.

Chloe jumped up, excited “THANK YOU…”

“On two conditions.” I interrupted with a grim smile. “First, I want your word that after this, you will never try to involve me in this madness again.”

“Of course!” Chloe promised without hesitation. “What’s the second condition?”

“Forget my name from our previous world. In this place, in this life, I’m not someone important enough to have a name.”

“Really?” She looked shocked. “Do you really think that by not having a name you’ll be safe? That’s pretty silly…”

“Silly or not, it’s my choice. I’m not a main character, Chloe. I’m the nameless woods guide who will help your group for a chapter. After that I fade from the story, never to be heard from again. Got it?”

“Got it.”

I watched her agree with a smug grin, feeling sad. 

_I already regret this._

_It’s just a short interaction with the plot, right? … What could go wrong?_

I groaned at my own thoughts, leaving to pack my bags. 

_____________________________

I sat down next to the campfire, feeling tired, although more emotionally than physically. The long day of riding on horses was tough, but nothing I hadn’t experienced before while searching for game. In fact, that had ended up being the least of my worries. The problem was the stupid hero of this story, who wouldn’t leave me alone.

Graham was annoying.

Despite his initial happiness at my agreement to help out their group, he seemed dissatisfied with my desire to not be too close to them. Which led to him trying to get me to open up.

It was giving me a headache.

At first he kept trying to have “heart to heart” talks, asking personal questions, trying to guess my feelings and motivations. When that didn’t work he began dropping “private” details about himself, acting as if I was his only confidant. (Which wasn’t very interesting, as I knew most of the things he spoke of from the book already). When I continued to ignore him he began challenging me to contests of skill, from knife throwing to archery to even smaller things like cooking. Perhaps he thought that if he could develop a rivalry with me, we would become friends?

At first I beat him quickly, trying to shut him up, but that only seemed to make him want to challenge me again. The last few times I lost on purpose, hoping he’d lose interest, but now he seemed to want to spend time “teaching me” about the skill I’d lost in. There was no way to win, so I’d gone back to ignoring his challenges.

I poked at the fire, imaging his smiling face instead of the charred wood, feeling bitter.

_Doesn’t he have a whole harem to manage? Why does the hero have so much free time to bother with a nameless side character?_

“We arrive at the desert tomorrow.”

_Speak of the devil._

I looked up at Graham who had sat across from me, and frowned. “Should we expect trouble?”

“Perhaps. I’m not the only Prince after all.” He shook his head. “The King passed on six personal tokens to his various women, so there will potentially be five other opponents besides us in the desert.”

“How many Tarifs are there?” I tried to remember what I had read in the book, but couldn’t.

“Three. So only half of us will go the Western City to face the final test.”

“I see.” I didn’t ask any further questions, trying to ignore the feeling of being stared at.

“Thank you for helping out scare away those bandits, earlier today.” Graham spoke up again. “You’re an amazing shot with a bow.”

I shrugged. “Be pretty difficult to be a good hunter if I couldn’t shoot.” I had aimed to miss near their heads, and fortunately the small group of armed men had run off without a fight.

“Either way, I’m glad you’re here.” Graham smiled again, making me want to sigh.

“…” _I’m not glad to be here, though._

“Won’t you tell me your name?” He asked quietly, after I stayed silent for a long few moments.

“Don’t have one.”

“We can’t just not call you anything. Can I come up with a name for you?” 

His persistence was irritating. I found myself missing the days with Luke back on the ninth lord’s estate. We had spoken every day for months, but he had never pushed me to give him a name, or make one up. I felt somehow, that he understood me, my desire to stay out of the spotlight in this terrifying world. 

I moved to touch the bracelet hidden under my sleeve, but stopped myself in time. “No thank you. I prefer to not have one.”

Graham sat back, rolling his eyes. “You’re very frustrating.”

I smiled for the first time since he sat down. “Likewise.”

_____________________________

We arrived at the desert the next morning. A large ravine separated the Eastern Woods from Northern Desert, with only a few bridges serving as possible crossing points. I grew more nervous as we neared the largest bridge, remembering in the story how Graham’s party had been ambushed here.

Fortunately Chloe had already tipped off the group. Everyone had their hands on their weapons, ready to fight at a moments notice. We slowly crossed over the bridge, and a relieved sigh broke out over the group as we touched ground on the other side. I, on the other hand, felt more uneasy, looking at the large rocks around us, many of which were large enough to hide enemies. 

**THUD**

An arrow whizzed by my face, striking the young woman next to me in the chest. I jumped back, looking for cover, cursing under my breath. 

_Of course this horrible plot won’t go smoothly. _

“Prince Graham.” A sinister voice called out. “I’m so glad you could make it.” A young man stepped out from behind one of the large rocks, his bright green eyes almost seeming to glow in the bright sunlight shining down. His handsome features were marred by the look of vicious pleasure on his face. He glanced at the girl who had been killed behind me and laughed quietly, making me dislike him even more.

“Corran.” Graham spat out the name, and I nodded with understanding.

Prince Corran, a secondary villain from the Deadly Crown series. He was less capable than his villainous half-brother Lucien, but still managed to kill off quite a few main characters before being annihilated by Lucien in the end.

“Do you really think you can get the crown, brother?” Corran smiled, looking around our group. “Maybe if you spent less time finding girls to fall in love with, and gathered actual warriors…”

**THUD**.

My arrow struck his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. I cursed, my aim had been slightly off as I shot as soon as I looked around my cover.

“WHO DARES STRIKE THEIR FUTURE KING?” Corran struggled to his feet, his pale face angry.

I stayed silent behind cover. _Who would be stupid enough to step out to take credit after sneak attacking the villain…_

“I did it!” Chloe clutched her own bow, stepping out with a smile. “That’s what you get for underestimating Prince Graham! HE’s the true future king, no a pretender like you!”

I groaned quietly, preparing to shoot again. 

“…” Corran’s smile widened. “Very well. I had initially planned to leave some of you alive…” He whistled, and ten men stood out from cover, weapons drawn. “But since you have a death wish, I should be kind and grant it for you!”

With loud screams, they rushed forward, I fired shot after shot, disabling a handful, but as they reached our group, it was difficult to shoot without friendly fire. Fortunately several of the young women in Graham’s team were excellent swordswomen, but they were outnumbered.

I drew my sword, feeling frustrated. _What happened in the book again? How did Graham escape? _I struggled to remember, even as I moved closer to the fight, my heart beating nervously in my chest.

_Oh wait…_

As it struck me, I heard terrified screams from Corran’s men.

_It wasn’t that someone showed up to help Graham…_

The sounds of fighting grew louder.

W_asn’t it just that an even bigger villain showed up?_

Fighting his way through the group, a strangely familiar figure cut through Corrans’ men, his blade moving faster than the eye could follow. With his help the tide turned, and soon there was only Corran left, injured and enraged.

“WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?!” His screams were answered by silence from the man who stood in front of him.

I stared at his back, feeling a growing unease. Even without seeing his face, I felt I knew him… My hand reached over, touching the beads at my wrist. 

_But it can’t be him… why would he be here? Unless…_ A terrifying thought, one I had always avoided, came back at full force. I shook my head, trying to clear it. _I must be imagining things._

“If you destroy your token, I will spare your life.” The man’s quiet response caught everyone by surprise.

“You lie!” Corran scoffed. “There’s no way you’d let a threat like me live!”

The man shrugged. “Without your token, you can’t compete for the throne. Why would I need your life?”

Corran stared at him, silently struggling. I remembered from the book that he was a proud man. The idea of giving up probably sat poorly with him. _But was it worth his life?_

The answer it seemed, was no 

“Very well.” He finally, reluctantly spoke up. He reached into his pocket, bringing out a golden ring. “I will destroy…”

An arrow bloomed in his throat, blood tracing a path down to soak the collar of his shirt. A startled expression frozen on his face, Corran’s body fell to the ground, the soft impact seeming unbearably loud in the shocked silence.

I stared over at Graham, who still held up his bow with a bright smile. Seeing the gazes of the crowd turn towards him, he shrugged. “I’m avenging our fallen teammate, Alara.”

_Poor Alara. _I shuddered as I thought of the girl who had died at the beginning of the fight. _She was one of Graham’s most trusted companions. But she was a main character, and this terrible plot wouldn’t let her go._

The dark haired man who had rushed to our aid stared at the dead body of Corran for a moment, before turning to walk away without another word.

“WAIT!” Graham called out after him. “Are you really going to just help us and leave without saying a word?”

The man kept walking. 

“Not even to say hello to your fiancé?”

He froze in his tracks. My breath stopped for a moment as he turned around to face us, praying silently that what I suspected wasn’t true. 

At the sight of his familiar face, I let out the air I had held in, feeling lightheaded. 

“What do you want, Graham?” He didn’t look angry or annoyed. If anything he seemed… nervous.

“Not much, brother.” Graham smiled, stepping closer. “Just thought it might be nice for you two to talk after so long apart. Even if she’s technically helping out your competition.” 

“I appreciate the concern.” The young man’s smile was forced as he moved away from Graham, stopping in front of me. I studied him silently as he drew near. He was different than I remembered, he had grown taller, his face more mature and filled out. But his eyes… the blue so dark they seemed almost black… they were unchanged. A brief flash of guilt shone from them as he looked straight at me, and a helpless smile tugged at his lips.

“Hello again.” His voice was barely over a whisper, but I felt my heart beat faster.

“Hello Luke.” I paused for a moment, feeling tired. “Or I guess I should call you Lucien?” 

He didn’t deny it, and I felt a pain in my chest.

He was my first friend in this world, one of my closest friends in either to be honest. 

But he was also the story’s villain. The violent murderer who slaughtered everyone who opposed him? Whose parts in the book I often skipped because the descriptions made me sick to my stomach?

That villain was Luke? 

_I hate this story._

I looked up at the one person I had trusted in this world, feeling lost. 

“I think we need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and I walked away from the group, a heavy silence hanging between us. He snuck glances frequently in my direction, a nervous light in his eyes that I had never seen before. His hands twisted together in front of him, his knuckles white from the pressure. The sight caused a flicker of regret in my heart, a desire to say something to comfort him, but I stayed silent. 

The issue hanging over us was too large to simply ignore.

Finally, far enough away from Graham and his followers to not be overheard, we stopped. As my gaze met his own, Luke took a deep breath, apologizing in a rush: 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you who I was before!”

“…” I stared at him, wanting to sigh, a twisted smile on my face.

“Is that why you think I’m upset? Because you didn’t tell me you were a prince?” 

Uncertainty crept into his expression. “It’s not?” 

“No.” I shook my head. “With all that we shared, we both held some secrets back. Those were yours to keep. I didn’t ask, and you didn’t lie to me.”

I had known deep down that he couldn’t be as simple as he seemed, but a part of me had hoped that he was. That he could be a regular person, untouched by the terrible plot of this world, someone who could run away with me to the forest and ignore the whole mess.

_But like he had said before we parted, Fate isn’t very kind sometimes. _

“I’m not mad that you’re a prince. I’m mad because of this.” I held up my wrist, the dark beads encircling it reflecting in the bright desert sun.

His eyes focused on the bracelet, and he stiffened. 

“Your mother’s token?” I asked quietly. “A necessary item for you to take the throne? A sign of engagement?” 

_Hadn’t Graham called me Lucien’s fiancé? _ He had obviously recognized the bracelet back in my cabin. No wonder he had been so adamant about becoming close with me. He was trying to bring his brother’s fiancé over to his side. 

“…” A helpless expression traced over Luke’s features, the sadness and loneliness I saw there threatening to break my heart.

I steeled myself, forcing my tone to be harsh. “When were you going to tell me we were engaged? After the wedding?” 

He laughed, but it was a desolate, hopeless sound. “Would you believe me if I told you it was the only thing I had, and I was simply afraid that you would forget me?”

“I might.” I studied him quietly for a moment. 

“I always planned to come back to see you before the third task.” He stared down at his shaking hands as he spoke. “I was going to tell you everything then: who I was, what the bracelet meant… and then ask if you still wanted it.” He sighed. “I thought you would be far enough away in the forest, that no one would see you before I found you again… I never thought that Graham…” Luke trailed off, shaking his head slowly. “I’m sorry.”

I wanted to believe him. After all, he was very special to me. I was not someone who opened up to others easily. Chloe had been my only friend before we transported here. I had no experience with romance or love.

Luke… someone who spent every day by my side, sharing meals, opening up about our hopes and dreams… _how could I not fall for him?_ I had recognized the feeling after he helped me to escape. I thought out of everyone I had ever known, he was the first to truly understand me. To care about me. 

But now I couldn’t help but doubt everything.

“Luke, can you look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you gave me that bracelet with no other intentions than that? To help me remember you?” 

His eyes looked up at mine, and then moved away restlessly, unable to hold in one place for too long. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember? The one thing I wanted more than anything else?”

His head bent down, as if it were too heavy to hold up any longer. “You wished to live in obscurity, away from the plots and schemes of others.” It was a whisper, filled with dread.

“Did you give me the bracelet, an easily recognizable sign of Prince Lucien’s favor… hoping that it would mark me? That it would tie me, who wanted nothing to do with the plot of the succession of the throne… to you, who can’t escape it? Did you harbor any thoughts that it might keep me from successfully hiding away, bringing me to live in the same world that you are forced to stay in?” 

I watched him carefully as I spoke, praying he would speak up and say I was wrong. That he would laugh easily, telling me I was paranoid. That the bracelet meant nothing more than a small gift to remember him by, always meant to be retrieved before the final task.

That he had never hoped that it would be recognized. That I would have to give up my dream of avoiding the plot and living a peaceful life.

_Please, please say that I’m wrong!_ My hands were clenched so tightly that my fingers were numb, my palm bleeding as the skin tore under the edge of my nails. 

Luke looked up, and my heart ached at the familiar look in his eyes. _Bitterness.__Self-loathing. Loneliness._

“I can’t say that I never thought that.” He sighed, a painful sound. “I can’t say I never hoped deep down that you would change your mind and rejoin this world to face it with me. But I was also telling the truth. I didn’t think you would be found in the forest. I did plan to tell you the truth and let you choose for yourself.” 

“But instead you took away my only chance to control my fate completely.” I laughed, but it was painful, so painful I could hardly breathe. 

The perfect image he had left in my memories, a simple childish first love, crumbled away. I still cared for him, more than i wanted to, but it was tarnished by reality, closer to the truth than the ideal i had held in my heart for so long.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t shirk away from the blame in my eyes, facing it head on with a bitter smile.

“Me too.”

I reached out to grasp his hand, both of us flinching at the contact. Even now, with the anger and hurt I felt towards him, just touching his hand was enough to cause my heart to race.

I gently placed the bracelet he had given me in his palm, closing his fingers around it before dropping my hand.

“Take this back.”

“No… I…” He started to refuse, but I cut him off.

“I can’t accept this right now. At least not with all the many meanings attached to it. “ We had spent less than a year by each other’s side. I cared about him, but I wasn’t ready to accept such a heavy promise. 

“…” His hand tightened silently over the bracelet. 

“After I fulfill my promise to my sister and help Graham get a Tarif, I’m going back to the forest. I’m not going to join this fight. I’m going back to living apart from all this. “

I took a deep breath after I spoke, watching his reaction. I thought he might argue. Try to convince me otherwise. Or at least look disappointed. 

I did not expect him to smile.

“That’s good!” He looked genuinely happy. “Get away from all this. Live a happy life.” 

“You…”

He shrugged at my shocked expression. “I know it doesn’t make sense. On one hand, I’m selfish, and I want to keep my only friend, the woman I care about, by my side. But on the other…” He reached out, squeezing my hand in his own. “I want you to be safe. And happy.”

“…” I studied him closely. He didn’t appear to be lying, openly admitting the conflicting motivations within himself. A small warmth rose within me, surprising me. _This was Lucien? The murdering villain of Deadly Crown?_ I had suspected his motivations once I realized he was the villain, but now… I was more confused than ever.

“Luke…”

“LUCIEN!” Graham walked up, interrupting us, looking annoyed. He turned to me, hesitating over what to call me “…Lucien’s fiancé. We need to move. The task requires that we reach one of the bandit camps before nightfall.”

“…” Luke looked over at me with an amused grin. “You still don’t have a name yet?”

I shrugged. “Not important enough for one.” 

His laughter rang out, and I couldn’t help but smile at the pleasant sound.

Graham face darkened even further. “Come one, we have to go.”

He reached out to grab my hand, pausing when he realized there was no longer a bracelet on it. His eyes lit up at the sight. Luke, on the other hand, frowned at his half brother uncomfortably. 

“Your Highness!” A voice rang out behind us before anyone could speak further. A young man wearing armor rode up, his face concerned. “You rode ahead of me, I couldn’t keep up! What happened?”

Luke sighed quietly. “It’s fine, Eric. Just needed to take care of a few things.” He didn’t look up at the newcomer even as he answered him, continuing to stare at me with an intense expression.

“Something on my face?” I grinned.

“I missed you.”

His simple answer threw me, and I found myself struggling to reply.

“Let’s go.” I turned to rejoin Graham’s group. _It’s better to just avoid talking further for now. At least until I sort out my feelings._

“Are you and my brother fighting?” Graham was smiling as he walked beside me, making me want to punch him in the face.

“It’s not your concern.”

“Of course it is!” He feigned innocence. “Lucien’s my brother, and you’re…”

“I’m no one.” 

“You’re important.” He brushed past my annoyed words, finishing his sentence while studying me closely. I disliked the sensation. He was always staring at my eyes, looking for something unknown. Whatever it was he never seemed to find it, again he turned away with a disappointed shrug. 

_____________________________

We all rode together into the desert. I kept myself to the middle of the group, away from Graham and his closer lackeys in the front, but also apart from Luke and his servant in the back. Part of me wanted to draw back, spend time talking with him. I wanted to know how he had been in the years apart, what difficulties he faced… but I had a sneaking suspicion that the more time I spent by his side, the harder it would be to separate myself from the plot.

_Plot equals death wish. _I repeated in my head over and over, hoping to regain the certainty I had not that long ago.

_“What happened?!”_ An irritated whisper broke through my troubled thoughts. Distracted, I looked up to see Chloe glaring at me.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how on earth did you end up engaged to Lucien?” She sneered, a hand grabbing my arm to slow me to her pace. “You were so sincere, begging me to hide your name and avoid the plot, I actually bought it. And all along you were sneaking around, hooking up with the main villain.”

I let out a frustrated breath, pushing my hair out of my eyes. “It’s a misunderstanding.”

“Really? Then can you explain why he’s acting so differently?”

I felt lost. “Differently?” 

“Don’t pretend!” She laughed softly, her hand tightening its grip on me. “You saw him as well as me, sparing Corran’s life. What’s going on?”

“How should I know? Why don’t you go ask him yourself?”

Her face turned pale. “You don’t understand. If you change too many things, I’ll lose my advantage. Graham thinks I can see the future, but it’s only as long as the plot stays the same that I can take advantage of that.” 

“And how is that my problem?” I shook my head. “If you’re so concerned, then just tell Graham the truth?”

“Don’t be an idiot! Or I’ll leave you behind!” 

I grabbed her hand, throwing it off of me, laughing at her threat.

She was shocked, a look that frustrated me to know end. Every time we spoke she fell into the same patterns as our old world. Bullying, grabbing, ordering me around. I had always given into her in the past, accepting being in the wrong even when I knew I wasn’t. But now, in this different place, I had changed, gained the confidence to stand without her. I no longer had to sit there quietly and let her push me around.

_So why did she continue to act like nothing had changed?_

“Chloe, we’re sisters, which is the only reason I’m helping you this time. But don’t think that we’re the same as we used to be. You left me behind, and I never looked for you. You begged me to come with you. So don’t pretend that I’m the one who needs you.”

“…” She had no answer.

I slowed my horse down, falling to the back of the group, no longer wanting to talk to her.

Finally, I reached Luke’s side once again. He smiled at me in welcome, and I felt myself relax, not realizing how stressed I had felt simply talking to Chloe. 

“Is there something I can help you with?”

His quiet offer brought my Chloe’s ranting to mind. “Why did you offer to spare Corran?”

Luke blinked, as if thrown by my sudden question. “There was no reason to kill him.” 

_So simple an answer, but he killed plenty of people in the book without cause, didn’t he? _“Is that really the only reason?”

At my direct stare he fidgeted, seeming slightly embarrassed. “You told me once it wasn’t too late for my soul, and not to sacrifice it along the way.” He spoke in a whisper, but I was startled by his words all the same.

_Had the plot changed?_ The big villain Lucien, who murders everyone who stands in his way, never would have worried about his soul, or sparing someone’s life._ He should have been on a killing spree since taking revenge on the Ninth Lord_… I paused at that thought.

“What about the Ninth Lord’s Household? What did you do to them?” I asked, my voice sharper than I meant it to be.

He grinned. “Everyone responsible was put in jail on evidence I collected of their crimes.”

“You didn’t kill them?”

“It didn’t seem as important. Besides…” His smile became self-deprecating. “That’s where I met you. I didn’t want to taint that memory by painting it with blood.” 

I rubbed my head, a pounding headache forming. _I’ve totally derailed the plot, haven’t I?_ Just as I opened my mouth to ask another question, however, we were interrupted.

“What are you two talking about?”

I looked over at Graham, who had held back to ride beside me, and sighed. _Would it kill him not to show up every single time I’m trying to talk to Luke?_

“The best way to murder you and let Lucien take the throne.” I answered finally with a serious expression. 

Luke grinned and nodded along. “Yep.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“Who knows?” I shrugged, enjoying his annoyed expression. “What brings you to the back of the group?”

Graham glared at me for a few moments, and then turned to Luke. “We’re getting close to the branch point. My group is heading for the Serpent Camp. What about you, brother?”

Luke paused at that. “Well, I had initially planned to go to that one as well. But I think that I might head for Scorpion Camp instead.”

“Really? I heard you had connections at Serpent Camp?”

At Graham’s doubtful question, Luke glanced over and winked at me. “I suddenly don’t feel like fighting with your group… at least right now. Scorpion Camp will suit me just fine.”

I watched them discuss their plans, struggling to remember the plot of the book. There should be three bandit camps: Serpent, Scorpion and Spider. Spider Camp already had an allegiance with one of the princes, the youngest of named Fetter. In the book, Lucien had reportedly slaughtered everyone in the Serpent Camp, including one of the princes, forcing Graham and his team to compete with Corran for the Tarif of Scorpion Camp.

But now Corran was already dead, and Fetter already had a Tarif. Which left four princes to compete for the final two. And if Luke was going to Scorpion Camp…

I reached out, grabbing Luke’s hand, startling us both. “They use poisons. Are you prepared to deal with that?”

Luke smiled, a teasing light in his eyes. “Are you worried about me?”

I didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” 

“…” At my straightforward answer, he seemed caught off guard. His cheeks flushing with a faint red stain, he shook his head, looking away. “I’m prepared.”

“Are you sure…”

“He’ll be fine.” Graham pushed his horse in between Luke’s and my own, forcing us apart. “We should part ways now then, brother, so as to not slow you down.”

“Very well.” Despite his half-brother provocative stare, Luke seemed very calm.

I stared at him, and glanced over at his servant who had a confused expression on. 

_What had Luke called him? Eric? Why does that name seem so familiar?_

If he had a name in the story, that likely meant that he was set for a painful end. I felt a growing sense of unease. “Are you planning on just having one person watch your back?” _I should go with him._

“You promised Chloe you would help us!” Graham spoke up, his eyes cold.

“You said you needed me to track. There’s an obvious path here. You don’t need my skills at all.”

Even as I pointed out his lies he stayed calm. “You can also fight.”

“You have plenty…”

“Wait.” Luke interrupted. “Don’t worry about me. I want you to keep your promise with your sister.”

“Luke…”

“A smaller group works better for the Scorpion Camp. I’ll be fine. “ He smiled, trying to reassure me, but I could only frown in response.” 

“But…” I trailed off as he moved around Graham, reaching out to hug me. It was an awkward motion, as we were both still sitting on different horses, but before I could move he leaned closer and whispered “It’s okay. I’ll find you again.”

With that, he turned and rode away. I stared after him a while, ignoring Graham’s increasingly furious expression.

“Let’s go.” He reached out to grab my hand, but I pulled away, riding ahead. 

_____________________________

As we neared the Serpent Camp, I watched Chloe and Graham discuss strategy in quiet voices.

“The Serpent Camp leader values personal strength and skill above all else.”

Graham nodded. “Can you see anything now that we’re closer regarding what her requirement will be to obtain the Tarif?”

“Not really.” Chloe flashed an embarrassed smile. “My powers aren’t showing me very many details.”

_Is she pretending to be psychic and using knowledge of the book? _I watched her struggle to come up with useful information, interested. She had read the book over and over, and knew a lot more details than me regarding the world.

“The leader is an older woman, apparently.”

Graham raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? How would she keep control of a bandit gang?”

“I’m not sure, she must be very powerful.” 

_A very powerful older woman?_ A familiar face flashed through my mind, but I shook my head, chuckling. _There’s no way that there would be such a coincidence…_

“I leave you alone for a year, and you’ve already failed at being a nobody, foolish girl.” A familiar sarcastic voice called out, freezing me into place. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._ I looked up into a familiar face and sighed.

“Hello, Blade.” 

_____________________________

Our group was brought into the bandit camp. We walked past multiple well-fortinfied structures, moving to the center where a large blood stained fighting ring stood. There were benches to spectate along the side, a primitive arena. The area was impressive, only marred by a large stack of bloody rags sat off to the side. As we were brought to stand before the ring, Graham and Chloe stared at me in shock.

“How do you know the Serpent Camp Leader?” Graham finally spoke up, watching me suspiciously.

I didn’t see any reason to hide it. “She trained me.”

“Why?”

“Good question.” I muttered, walking up to Blade, who glared at me.

“I thought you were going to stay in the forest?”

“That was the plan.”

“Why are you here is these lowlifes?” She gestured towards Graham and the others. 

I shrugged. “My sister is part of his group. She begged me. I found it hard to say no.”

“Do you know why I trained you, girl?” Her gaze traveled down to my empty wrist, her brows knitting together.

“Luke asked you to, and you were a friend of his mother?”

“I was her friend, and so I gave her son one favor.” She held up a single finger. “Only one. He was supposed to use it to ask for this Tarif. Instead, he asked me to train you to survive on your own.”

I looked down at her hand, which clutched an amulet made from bone with intricate carvings. The objective of the second task. 

_He used up his favor on me? _

_No wonder in the book Lucien obtained the Tarif from Serpent Camp so easily._ _He still could have come here. With his relationship with Blade, even without the favor he’d be at an advantage. Instead he went to Scorpion Camp to face the dangers there?_

“Fool.” I whispered to myself. Blade patted my shoulder, walking away to face the group.

“Well, let’s get to the test.” She crossed her arms, smiling down at us. There was a undeniable pressure from her, a sense of barely contained violence and naked threat. Even having lived with her for more than a year, I shrank back from it. A large group of men stood behind her, brandishes weapons and leering.

Graham stepped forward, his face calm, albeit a bit pale. “I am Prince Graham.”

“…” Blade raised an eyebrow. “I don’t care? Your half brother was a prince too, didn’t seem to do him much good.” She pointed to a pile off to the side of the arena, and with a sinking stomach I realized what I had thought was just bloody rags on a casual glance were actually stacked bodies. Shuddering, I turned away.

_Every time I forget how bloody the plot of this book is, the world keeps reminding me._ I realized that I didn’t even know that prince’s name, although it was probably mentioned in the book. Even without Lucien killing him like in the plot he had still died quickly.

“What do you want us to do?” Graham asked, turning silently away from the body of his half-brother without concern. 

“One of your people can fight one of my men. If you win, I give you the Tarif. If you lose…” She grinned viciously. “No one leaves here alive.” 

Graham looked at the group, one by one, as if measuring our worth. His gaze paused on me for a long time, and I stared back, curious. He had only seen me fight with a bow. He wouldn’t risk betting everyone’s lives on me.

Feeling relaxed, I watched him come to a decision… “Beth… I can only count on you.”

The swordswoman tensed up, nodding before flashing Graham an infatuated grin. “Okay, I’ll win for you.” 

_Another one who thinks Graham cares for her._ I shook my head sadly. 

_At least I don’t have to fight…avoiding being part of the plot! Hooray!_

“Why aren’t you sending out your strongest fighter?” Blade asked with a smile.

My heart sank. _WHY? _My previous internal cheering turned to bitter sobs.

“What do you…?” Graham followed her gaze to look at me. “Her?”

“She’s much stronger than the one you picked. Probably the only one with a chance to win against my men.”

“…” Graham watched me with a curious gaze, and then waved his hand. “Very well.”

“No.” I crossed my arms. “Why should I?”

“You’re part of our team!” 

I rolled my eyes. “I agreed to be a tracker. I never promised to join a fight to the death. Use someone who cares whether you win or not.”

“Girl.” Blade spoke up, interrupting Graham as he started to argue further. “See who your opponent is before saying too much.” She smiled. “I originally picked him out for Luke, but you’ll enjoy it too.”

A man had stepped forward into the ring, looking slightly confused at Blade’s words. His eyes met mine, and we both sucked in a breath.

“YOU!” He pointed at me with a frown.

“Bale?” I glared back at him. The man who had been in charge of the slaves in the Ninth Lord’s Household. Who had targeted Luke over and over again. Beating him, humiliating him…

I found myself smiling as I drew my sword and walked into the ring.

“How did you escape?” He circled around me.

“I could ask you the same question.” Didn’t Luke say that everyone had been arrested?

“He bribed a guard, ran to the Northern Desert.” Blade laughed. “Luckily right into my crew.”

“Did that bastard let you out?” Bale sneered, ignoring the older woman’s words. “Is that little weakling dead yet?”

“…” I followed his movements with my eyes, my sword ready.

“If he is still alive, I’ll make sure to send him your head.” Bale grinned. “Wouldn’t that be a lovely reunion?”

“Funny,” I laughed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

With a scream of rage Bale charged in, sword raised. I sidestepped his charge, flipping my blade and striking his knee with the back of it. His leg collapsed under him, and his face hit the bloody dirt.

“Try harder.” I sneered, meaning it. I had a lot of rage built up from his torture of Luke and I during our time in that household. I meant to make this fight last.

And it did.

He charged over and over. At first, I contented myself with striking him bluntly, weakening his joints, bruising him in painful areas. As that grew old I started using the blade itself, soaking the ground with his blood.

Eventually his anger burned out, replaced by fear. He no longer ran towards me, retreating to the edge of the fighting ring. I smiled at him, moving closer at a leisurely pace.

“Weren’t you going to take my head?”

“…” He shook with fear, his face pale from terror and blood loss.

“The funny thing is, he probably would have forgiven you.” My smile widened, as I moved closer. “He’s trying his best to be a good person. Now, out of the two of us… I think I might be more of a villain.”

“Please… ” He started to beg, but seeing no sign of forgiveness in my eyes, suddenly launched himself towards me, blade raised.

“DIE YOU BITCH!”

“You shouldn’t have hurt him.” I swung the sword, and he fell to the ground in pieces. 

“…” Silence reigned over the area. I stared down at the body, feeling faint. How much had I changed from a girl who couldn’t even read descriptions of violence in books, to someone who could kill another person? I thought of the terrible things he had done, of the times he had hurt Luke, nearly killing him on multiple occasions… and found I couldn’t bring myself to feel too sorry about it.

**Clap. Clap.**

Blade walked forward, a grim smile on her face. “Good to see you haven’t forgotten what I’ve taught you.”

I forced a grin, still feeling slightly sick. “Couldn’t forget it even if I wanted to.”

“Then make sure you protect that foolish boy of yours.” She clapped my shoulder, handing me the Tarif. “He’s too much like his mother sometimes. Better to have someone tough by his side.”

“…” _She’s worried about Lucien? The strongest villain in Deadly Crown?_

Then again, maybe she had a point… I was worried too. 

“I will.” 

“Oh, and little prince?” Blade looked over at Graham. “I realize the girl will give you the Tarif so you can compete for your pretty little crown, but just know that she’s the one who earned it. The Tarif is a sign of loyalty. You will not be able to use it to command me or my men.” She patted my head. “Only she can.”

Graham didn’t seem angry at the warning. If anything, he seemed… amused. “Noted.” He caught the Tarif as I tossed it to him, and studied it closely. “Well there we go… task two done!”

As he spoke, I noticed one of the young women behind him, a quiet girl named Arrisa, pull a blade from under her cloak. Her face was expressionless as she moved towards the prince, her hand rising to strike. 

“Watch out!” I picked up a rock from the side of the ring and threw it, hitting the attacker on the shoulder. Quickly getting over their shock, the rest of the group piled on the struggling, screaming woman.

“Arrisa?” Graham stared down at her, a look of mild disappointment on his face. “You’re a traitor?”

The woman stared up at Graham, spitting in disgust instead of replying.

Chloe and I exchanged concerned glances. There hadn’t been any traitors in Graham’s group in the book! As I studied the woman closer, struggling to think through the convoluted plot of Deadly Crown, I came to a realization. I walked closer to Chloe, whispering. “Didn’t Arrisa die in the initial battle at the bridge in the story?”

Chloe nodded slowly, her face pale. “Yes.”

In the story, Luke had never helped Graham’s group. Also I had taken out a good number of our attackers with my bow as well. Without us, Graham had lost three companions instead of one, and Arrisa has been one of them. 

_She had always been a traitor; she had just never gotten the chance in the story._

“Who do you work for?” Chloe asked, obviously trying to make her voice stern.

The woman laughed. “You’re the psychic, you figure it out!”

I thought it over, and finally spoke up. “Fetter.”

The youngest of the princes, who had gained a Tarif already through underhanded deals. He was the second biggest villain in Deadly Crown after Lucien. But where Lucien dealt in violence and death, straightforwardly charging towards his goal no matter the obstruction… Fetter was different. He moved in the shadows, through intrigue and negotiations. Whoever he couldn’t buy he blackmailed, and whoever was too good to be blackmailed had their family kidnapped and tortured until they agreed. He was a malevolent spider, sitting on a network of spies and traitors.

When I had read the books, he was the only character I had actively wished could be killed off. But even until the fourth volume he was still alive and plotting. 

Fetter would be the one to plant traitors in his brothers parties.

“…” Arrisa stared at me, slightly panicked, and I smiled as I realized my guess was correct.

Graham drew his sword, pointing it at her throat. “Tell us everything you know.”

She spat at him again. “I’ll die first.”

“Very well.” His eyes were cold as he swung his sword down, cutting off her head with a single stroke.

I looked away at the last moment. I could understand his thinking. She was a traitor, one he didn’t have time to question. She would not only be a burden to take along, but a threat…

But watching him so easily kill one of his companions was chilling.

_This terrible plot. I was right to try to stay out of it. _But even as I thought that, a nagging thought in the back of my mind wouldn’t go away. 

_Traitors from Fetter… why did it sound so familiar? _Graham’s group hadn’t had a traitor in the book, she had died too early… so who…?

“Eric.” I said the name out loud like a curse. The armored servant at Luke’s side. His name had been familiar, and now I knew why.

_He was a traitor._

He had been portrayed almost as a hero in Deadly Crown. The one person who had come the closest to killing the villain Lucien. Of course he failed and died horribly, like all the other characters in that terrible book, but Lucien had been critically injured, almost failing to bring back the Tarif in time.

_The plot has already changed. He was supposed to go to the Serpent Camp and get the Tarif quickly from Blade. But now he’s in the Scorpion Camp, surrounded by enemies… what if he tries to kill him there?_

I thought of Luke’s reassuring smile as he promised to find me again. 

Of him using his favor from Blade to help me instead. 

Of choosing a more dangerous camp, just so that I wouldn’t have to choose between him and my sister.

“Fool.” I walked towards my horse, unable to stand still longer.

“Where are you going?” Chloe called out.

“To save Luke.”

“What?! Why?”

I ignored her and kept walking.

“GIRL!” Blade called out after me, and I paused. She tossed a vial of clear fluid towards me and I caught it on reflex. “The Scorpion Leader likes to use poison, cause he’s a weak bitch.” She grinned. “That’s the antidote to his favorite one. Go save that boy, tell him I said hi.” 

“Thanks.”

“Try to do a better job next time of being a nobody.” She laughed to herself, and walked away.

I headed forwards. 

“Wait!”

A hand grabbed my arm, and it took everything I had not to turn around and swing at the person delaying me from reaching Luke. I turned around to see Graham, with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. 

“Don’t go.” He spoke just loud enough for only me to hear.

“Let me go.” 

“Join us. I have the Tarif. If the other princes fall to their traitors, it will be just me against Fetter. With your help, I could be king.”

“I promised Chloe to help you get the Tarif.” I gestured towards the amulet which was now around his neck. “That’s all.”

He shook his head. “You have the same power as Chloe.”

I paused at that. “In a way.”

“But you don’t treat me the way she does…” He almost sounded wistful.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s because she’s sees so much, but when she looks at you she sees the hero of her dreams. When I look at you, however, I just see you for what you are.”

“And what is that?” 

I leaned closer to whisper. “A coward. Someone who would let their companions die without shedding a tear because they were only ever tools in the first place. Who gives those young women just enough hope that their special to you so that they won’t figure out that you don’t even see them as people, much less the love of your life.”

“I’m not…” He trailed off, looking shocked. “I’m really not…”

“Not a coward?” I smiled bitterly. “Then tell them the truth. Tell one of these girls clearly that you love her. Or all of them, or none of them. Let them decide to help you because they think you would be a good king. Not because you were nice to them at the right time and they have hopes that one day they’ll be your ‘special someone.’”

His hand tightened slightly around my arm, his face tight. In his eyes was a desperate light I had never seen before, an almost hungry expression. “What if I said that to you?” He reached into his shirt, pulling out the pearl string he had shown me before. “What if I gave this to you? Would you stay by my side then?”

I leaned closer. “If you gave it to me, I would hand it back, and tell you to shove it up your ass.” I smiled at his startled look. “Because you and I both know that the only person here that you love is yourself.”

Breaking his grip on my arm. I walked away, refusing to look back again.

I had a villain to save. 

_____________________________

_She was walking away._

Graham stood in place, staring at the unnamed woman’s back, a pain in his chest so terrible that made him wish he were alone and could scream.

He understood why Luke had tried to put his token on her. 

_Heaven help him. He understood completely._

Graham had grown up as a prince, in a kingdom where everyone he met either wanted to use him or kill him. He learned quickly to read people’s eyes, to see the desires there. To learn what people wanted from him, what they needed him to be. He had to find what they desired, and use that to make them want to follow him.

He looked around at the group around him. She was right. He didn’t see them as people. He looked in their eyes and saw what they desired… wealth, power, romance… and he used that to control them. They were tools in his hands. When he killed Arrisa he had only felt a mild sense of disappointment, the loss of a useful chess piece.

Even Chloe, when she came to him, with her special knowledge of the future, approached him with desire shining in her eyes. She saw him as a hero, and herself as the heroine. As long as he let her believe she was special, she would follow him, give him what he wanted.

_But why was She different_?

When she looked at him, there was nothing. No desire. No greed. She wanted nothing to do with this world, except to be away from it. She had no strong emotions looking at him. Not love. Not hatred. Just a mild dislike.

At first he thought it was a trick, that she was good at pretending. After all, if she truly didn’t want power, she wouldn’t wear the token of a prince on her wrist. He tried to push her, to learn about her. He would find what she wanted and offer it to her, to pull her to his side.

But when he finally saw the first flicker of a deeper emotion in her eyes… she wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at Luke. There was anger, hurt there, of course. But there was also love… trust. She handed back the token, and he realized that Luke hadn’t told her what it meant.

And Graham felt a strange flicker of desperation grow within him.

She had looked right at him. And she saw him for what he was. Not what she wanted him to be. Not what she could get from him. She saw _him_.

And she saw a coward. One she disliked.

Graham wondered what it would be like to have someone like that look at you, _truly_ see you… and love you.

His fists clenched at his sides as a desire struck him, so strong it almost knocked him to the ground.

_He wanted her._

He wasn’t going to let her fade into the background, a nameless existence. He was going to drag her into the thick of it all. Stain her clear gaze with this world, until she desired something, anything. Something he could grab and use to tie her to his side.

_She would be his. She would love him._

No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please don’t let me be too late!_

I pushed my horse ahead, racing towards the Scorpion Camp. While I rode, I tried desperately to think of everything that “Deadly Crown” had said about the bandits there. 

In the original story, Lucien had taken the Tarif of the Serpent Camp, forcing Graham and his group to go to the Scorpion Camp instead. At that time the leader of the bandits, who went by the name of Slash, challenged Graham to a contest of wills. He would place one glass of wine on the table for each person that participated in the challenge. Only one of the drinks would be poisoned. The more people who were part of the challenge, the less chance that Graham would drink the poisoned wine. 

Needless to say, all of Graham’s harem agreed to help. It was a tense seen, as everyone worried that the wine in front of them might be poisoned. Graham had actually lifted his cup to drink, but a young woman, the daughter of the sixth Lord, grabbed his cup and downed it first, succumbing to the poison and dying painfully in front of him.

Even though everyone had chosen random cups, Slash had managed to poison Graham’s somehow. If the girl hadn’t sacrificed herself… I felt a moment of pity for such a selfless person, upset that I couldn’t remember her name from the book. Graham in the story had been sad, of course… but he quickly recovered from her death, and she was forgotten. 

_Will Luke face the same test?_ I patted the antidote tube in my pocket, trying to reassure myself. We could face Slash’s test. It was Eric and his betrayal that was the most concerning. 

The book had been frustratingly vague on Eric’s attack and wounding of Lucien. Just that he had nearly been successful at taking his life, and Lucien had never suspected him until it was too late. 

I needed to find him now. 

Even as a panicked feeling welled up in my heart, though, I saw a large group of people in the distance. Sighing with relief, I drew closer, pulling up my horse far enough away that I wouldn’t be mistaken for an attacker. The Scorpion Camp was much less organized than the Serpent Camp, with tents instead of constructed buildings. The Scorpion Camp tended to roam more, ready to move at a moments notice. All the tents were aligned in an incomplete ring, with a large table standing in the middle. It was tall, too tall to sit at, but at the right height for multiple people to stand around. 

_The table for the challenge._

Distracted by the sight where the poisoned challenge would occur, I almost didn’t see Luke at first.

“What are you doing here?” His excited voice broke me from my reverie, and I ran towards him, grabbing his arms and looking him over from head to toe.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“…” Luke stared at me for a few moments, an amused smile on his face. “Did you race here just because you were worried about me?”

I nodded, looking around to find Eric. Before I could locate him, however, I was pulled into a tight hug, a happy sigh tickling my ear.

“Thank you.” I felt warm, reaching out and hugging him back. My heart was beating violently within my chest, a sense of relief so strong overpowering me. 

_He was still alive._

“Ahem.”

I was unsure how long we stood there, holding each other, before a voice awkwardly spoke out, interrupting us. I stepped away from Luke, feeling slightly embarrassed, only to see a large muscular man with a scarred face watching us impatiently.

“Is Prince Lucien going to attempt the challenge for the Tarif or not?”

“We’ll be right with you.” I answered, pulling Luke away from the group so we wouldn’t be overheard.

Luke followed behind me, a bright smile lighting up his entire face. You would never think that he was about to face a life or death trial by looking at him. I felt slightly annoyed. 

“You’re facing a poison drinking challenge, what are you so happy about?”

His smile didn’t fade. “You’re here. Why shouldn’t I be happy?”

“…” I was speechless for a few moments at his simple reply, before forcing myself to remember why I had come.

“Don’t trust Eric.”

A painful expression flashed across his face, making me wish I could hug him again. Before I could move, he quickly forced himself to appear calm again. “Eric is a traitor?”

“He may be working for Fetter.”

At the sound of his younger half-brother’s name he closed his eyes and groaned. “Are you sure?” 

I thought it over. It was difficult to say how much the plot had changed. Luke was a very different person from the villain Lucien in the book. What if Eric wouldn’t betray such a good man? “It’s not absolutely certain. But please be careful around him.”

“I will.” There was no hesitation in his voice as he looked back at me. 

“You trust me so easily?”

“With my life.” He grinned, lifting his hand to show me his wrist. “Just let me know if you want your bracelet back.”

I stared at the dark beads, feeling a sense of longing deep inside. I had worn it for years, always thinking of him each time I touched it. But now… it had too many meanings. It meant being a major character, part of this bloody plot.

“I can’t take it yet.” I answered him honestly, wishing I could say something different. 

He looked disappointed, but smiled anyways, putting his hand down. “Well then, I’ll hold onto it. But just know that it will always belong to you, if ever you want it.” His gaze held my own, and I found myself blushing at the intention in his eyes. 

“Just be careful.” I muttered, turning away.

He laughed, a low pleasant sound that made me smile along. “I promise.” He glanced back towards the group and added. “Since it’s not certain yet, I won’t act yet. But I’ll watch him closely.”

We walked back towards the scarred man at the table, who I assumed was Slash, the bandit leader. “Now can we get back to the challenge?” He asked, looking pissed. 

“Of course.” 

As Luke calmly answered him, I looked around for Eric. He stood near table, studying it as if lost in thought. I walked closer, and he looked up as I drew next to him, his face turning pale as he met my eyes. I wasn’t sure how I looked right then, but I knew it wasn’t a pleasant, welcoming expression.

“Miss…” He started to speak but stopped as I held up a hand.

“I will give you one chance to survive.” I leaned in and whispered in his ear. “If you protect him, serve him well, then there is no reason for us to fight. But if you hurt him, you will die. Painfully.”

I stepped back “I promise you that.” 

“…” Eric stepped back, his eyes wide, looking confused, before nodding silently.

Slash watched our interchange, seemingly taken aback by my threatening our own teammate, but soon shrugged, regaining his composure and explaining the challenge.

It was the same as the one described in the book: one glass of wine for each participant, including Slash himself. Each person picked a random glass and drank from it. Only one of the glasses would be poisoned. If Luke survived, he would get the Tarif. 

The scarred man finished with a lazy grin. “Do you understand?”

Luke nodded. “I do.”

“How many of your team will join us?” He glanced at me and Eric, raising an eyebrow.

Eric stepped back as I stepped forward, but before either of us could speak, Luke shook his head. “I’ll do the challenge alone.”

“Really?” Slash seemed surprised. “You’d have a much higher risk of dying, you know.” 

Luke didn’t waver. “I won’t risk their lives.” 

Slash had them bring two glasses over, setting them both in the center of the table. “Then pick your cup, Your Highness, and I’ll drink from the remaining one.” 

Luke stepped forward, staring at the glasses intently. But as he reached forward to grab it… 

“Sorry.” I took it first with a smile, tipping it back and swallowing the wine.

“WHAT ARE YOU…?” Before Luke’s horrified gaze, I grabbed the second glass, finishing it off as well. 

“Are you suicidal?” Slash watched me with a curious expression.

I thought of the poor girl in Deadly Crown who died in Graham’s place, and shook my head. “Nope, I’m not important enough of a character to die here.” 

With a grin I took the vial from my pocket, drinking half of its contents before stoppering it and storing it away. Slash’s eyes widened at the sight of the clear fluid, before settling into a hateful glare.

“You’ve seen Blade. That’s her antidote.” 

“Yep.” 

“I’m going to kill her.”

“You can try.” I started to laugh. “She was calling you a ‘weak bitch’ who had to rely on poisons when I left.”

Slash sputtered with rage, his face an angry red, and i laughed harder, smiling widely with relief.

My laughter abruptly changed into a startled shriek as I was pulled off my feet, toppling to the ground with someone, landing onto that person’s lap. I was wrapped in a tight embrace, almost too tight to breath. Before I could struggle free, however, a familiar voice spoke up.

“Idiot.” Luke sounded near tears. “What were you thinking?”

I tried to pull back, acutely aware that we were sitting on the ground in front of a large group of bandits, but he was holding on too tightly. After a few short struggles I gave up and leaned my head on his shoulder, instead. “If I only drank one he might still make you drink the other. So I took both.”

“You drank poison.” His voice was angry. 

“Um… yes… but I had the antidote…”

I heard a long sigh. “And why didn’t you just give the antidote to me?”

“…” I paused, thinking it over. “I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

His arms tightened, and I was surprised to find he was trembling. “Do you think I could bear you getting hurt in my place?” His voice was weak. “The crown isn’t worth it. I’m not worth it. Don’t sacrifice yourself for me.”

I didn’t say anything, allowing him to hold me for a few minutes. Slowly, we got up, and my face reddened as I realized we had been hugging in front of a large group of people. Trying to regain some composure, I held out my hand towards Slash.

“Tarif.”

He glared at me. “You cheated.”

“So did you. Both glasses were poisoned.” I was just guessing, but his eyes widened, confirming my accusation. 

“How did you…? Ugh, nevermind. You remind me too much of that woman. Just take the Tarif and stay away.” He through the bony amulet to me, and I caught it, feeling a sense of relief.

__________________________

Luke had survived the second task. Even as a sense of relief came over me, however, I felt a stab of anxiety.

_Where is Eric?_

I looked around frantically, but he had disappeared. Luke noticed my unease. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t move!” A knife was pressed against my throat.

“Eric!” Luke’s face was pale, his hand pausing in mid air as he reached out towards me.

I prepared to stomp on his foot and fight him for the knife, but as if he knew what I was considering, he spoke up quickly. “There is a poison on this knife. If I break skin, then you’re dead.”

I held myself very still, not wanting to test his statement. “You’re a traitor.”

“No! I mean… yes…” He paused, confused. “Prince Fetter wanted me to kill Lucien… but I didn’t want to.”

Luke’s face was cold. “Betray me or don’t betray me. Why are you holding a knife against an innocent’s throat?”

“Innocent?” Eric laughed bitterly. “It’s her fault you’re like this, Your Highness!”

“Like what?”

“Caring, forgiving… WEAK!” Eric shook his head. “You should be standing above the masses, without a hint of remorse for destroying your enemies. You should be strong, ruthless… but instead you worry that she will be disappointed in you! You’ve lost your strength!” The pressure of the knife against my skin increased. “But don’t worry, once I kill her, you’ll be fine! You’ll be the prince I know you can be.”

I couldn’t help it, I chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Eric’s voice was increasing, he sounded panicked.

“You’re an idiot. Even if Luke had been vicious and ruthless from the start you would have betrayed him anyways.” After all, he had attacked him in the book, even if they didn’t explain why.

“No…”

“Then why did you accept the money from Fetter? Do you think he’ll be happy enough by you killing a nameless woman at Luke’s side? You brought a poisoned dagger along on a trip where you thought it would be just the two of you?” I mocked him. “Stop pretending to be innocent.”

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Eric’s face was distorted in the corner of my vision, his lips drawn back in a snarl. “YOU…”

I felt his hand move, and closed my eyes, expecting to feel my skin splitting under the blade. _This is what I get for getting involved with this stupid plot. Even being a nameless side character wasn’t enough to protect me._

But there was no pain. Instead, I felt the brush of skin, and the pressure of the dagger receded. Surprised, I opened my eyes, my heart dropping at the sight in front of me.

Luke’s hand gripped around the blade, bright red blood dripping between his fingers. He had rushed forward and grabbed the poisoned dagger, preventing it was cutting my skin.

“Your Highness…” Shocked, Eric dropped the knife, it clattered to the ground with a dull sound. “You…” 

**BAM**! I punched him in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

“I’m glad… you’re alright.” Luke’s face was already pale, he smiled weakly at me as he sank to his knees. The poison was already acting. I reached out, helping him to rest on the ground, taking off my cloak and gently rolling it underneath his head, before turning to Eric with a snarl. 

“The antidote.” I barely recognized the threatening sound that left my throat as my own voice.

Eric shook his head slowly. “I don’t have one.”

_He’s lying. No idiot would ever bring a poisoned blade without an antidote. What if he accidentally cut himself?_

I needed to make him talk, and I didn’t have time to be nice.

“Slash.” I took out the Tarif and held it up for him to see. “ I need a poison.”

“Yes Miss.” He grinned and tossed me a vial with a light blue tinge to it. Eric stared at me with wide eyes, trying to scramble away. I stomped down on his crotch, causing him to curl up with a howl of pain, as the bandits around me hissed with sympathy. 

Before he could recover, I uncorked the vial, grabbed his chin and forced the contents into his mouth. Then, covering his nose and mouth with one hand, I punched his throat with the other, forcing him to reflexively swallow.

As he swallowed the poison, his face grew pale. I pulled out the antidote vial from my pocket once more, it still was half full. “Give me your antidote and I’ll give you mine.”

“…” He stared at me in consternation. 

“Vicious. I like it.” I heard Slash’s approval behind me but ignored it, every ounce of my attention focused on the man in front of me. 

“Quickly. Death from Slash’s poison is extremely painful.” 

My words seemed to push him into action and he tore open his pant leg to reveal a hidden pocket with a small packet. “H-he has to swallow this.” He was already shaking with pain, barely handing over the packet. “Now give me…”

“Not until I’m sure it works.” I helped the barely conscious Luke swallow the granules in the packet, watching anxiously as his face slowly regained color. His eyes fluttered open, seeing me and smiling. 

“You’re here.”

Reaching out, I touched his head, smoothing back his hair. “I’m here.”

He whispered a word I hadn’t heard before, the unfamiliar sounds tugging at my heart. Before I could ask it’s meaning, however, he had already fallen unconscious. I looked him over, feeling panicked, but noted that his breathing seemed even and his color good.

_The antidote was working. _I sighed with relief.

“See… see he’s cured! Now give me the antidote!” Eric’s eyes were bulging, his entire body shaking as the pain from the poison increased.

“As I promised.” I smiled, a cold expression, and opened the vial, dumping the contents on his head. “I’ve given you the antidote.”

He stared at me in horror. “You… you lied!”

“I never promised to let you drink it.” I stared back at him as he curled up in agony. “I warned you what would happen if you hurt him.”

“Please.”

“I made a promise.”

“PLEASE!”

I turned away from him. “I keep my promises.” Leaning down to look over Luke’s condition, I ignored Eric’s screams as they became weaker and weaker, fading into silence.

…

As I listened to him die, externally my face was calm, but on the inside I felt horrified. _How much have I changed since coming to this world?_ My grim and violent actions disturbed me. How had I come so far from the girl who was disturbed even by written descriptions of violence to someone who wouldn’t shy away from killing another person? I was slowly losing myself, becoming more and more the type of person who belonged in this terrible plot. 

_Who am I?_

But even as I panicked inside, I stared down at Luke’s peaceful sleeping face, and my thoughts slowly calmed.

_I’ve changed the plot so much. Luke was supposed to be a vicious killer. A terrible villain. But now he’s kinder… softer. I’m happy… but how is he going to survive in this bloody world? Can he be ruthless enough to protect himself?_

I reached out, brushing his dark hair from his face, sighing quietly. 

_Maybe it’s fine if I need to be a little bit of a villain, if he can live a better life. If he can be happy._

_He’s worth it._

__________________________

I woke Luke up, helping him to climb into the saddle, and got up in front of him. Having him hold onto me, I slowly walked the horse away, ignoring Slash’s invitation to visit again soon. His approval only made me more uncomfortable. As we rode, I slipped the Tarif into Luke’s pocket, sighing with relief that we had survived the second task.

_But there’s still the third task after this…_

We rode for the rest of the day, coming up to the bridge as night fell. I helped Luke to the ground, making camp as best I could from the meager supplies in my pack. I started a fire, sitting us both next to it, and holding his injured hand carefully, cleaning out the wound.

Luke hissed with pain, fully awake for the first time since leaving Scorpion Camp. His eyes widened as he searched around, panicked, but on seeing my face he relaxed, leaning back once more.

“Are you alright?” He asked, watching me closely.

“So asks the man who grabbed a poisoned dagger.”

“Says the woman who drank poison.” He countered gently with a smile.

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m uninjured. Which is more than you can say.” I continued cleaning out his wounds.

“…Eric?”

“I killed him.” I answered bluntly.

“…” He stared at me silently for a few moments, and then sighed. “I’m sorry you had to face that alone.”

I looked up to meet his gaze. “Do you blame me?”

He smiled sadly. “How could I? If he had hurt you, I would have done much worse.”

I finished cleaning his wound and began to wrap his hand, the motion practiced.

“You’ve gotten better at bandaging wounds since we first met.”

I chuckled at that. “Blade taught me to hunt and use a sword. She gave me plenty to practice with.”

“I’m glad you can protect yourself.” He whispered. “I wish you didn’t have to know how to.”

I finished wrapping his hand, and patted it. “Speaking of Blade…” I looked up. “Care to tell me why you used up your one favor with her to have her teach me how to hunt and fight, instead of getting the Tarif easily and not risking your life like a fool?”

He struggled to sit up, his face swaying close to mine. The firelight reflected in his dark blue eyes, making them seem as if they were glowing. I stared back, feeling my heart beat faster at the sight.

His smile was nervous. “You being safe means more than the Tarif.”

“The Tarif is the only way to win the crown.” I reminded him.

“You’re worth more than the crown.” His smile widened. “I love you.”

“…” I stared back at him, shocked. I had understood that he had on some level had feelings for me, as he had given me his token, but I hadn’t expected him to so bluntly say it out loud. He laughed slightly at my expression, continuing.

“I don’t want to hear your answer yet, if that’s okay. I’m trapped in this race for the crown right now. I can’t even quit, no matter how much I want to.” He shook his head. “I’ll end up like Corran, dead even after I’ve surrendered. The only way to be free of all this is to beat that old man’s foolish game.”

“You’ve already been betrayed once.” I whispered. “You need someone to watch your back.”

He reached over and held my hand, squeezing it gently despite his bandaged wounds. “I’m fine. I’d rather you be far away from all these plots, and be safe.”

“…” I leaned my head against his shoulder silently, thinking. 

“Do you want to know how I knew about Eric?” I hesitantly started to talk, feeling nervous. 

He didn’t answer for a while, and then whispered. “You can tell me later, you don’t sound ready to talk.”

I nodded slowly. I wanted to answer Luke’s feelings honestly. But if I did, I would need to tell him everything. The thought made very uncomfortable. _Would he think I was crazy? A liar? Would he look at me differently if I told him I read about this world in a book? Or worse… would he want to use the knowledge of the plot I had to win the crown, like Graham used Chloe?_

Luke was right, I wasn’t ready to talk just yet.

After a while Luke turned to face the flames, and we sat silently.

“Wait for me, please. I’ll come find you in the forest, and then tell you I love you again. Then I would like to hear your answer.”

We spent the rest of the night sitting side by side, talking about everything and nothing, just like when we were younger in the Ninth Lord’s Household. 

__________________________

In the morning, we silently crossed the bridge, entering the Eastern Forest once more. As we neared the branch point where we would have to part ways, both of us slowed our pace.

“You have to reach the Western City before two days are up.” I finally spoke up. “Otherwise you won’t qualify for the third task. “

Luke sighed quietly. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

He smiled at my words, leaning closer. “At least I know where to find you when this is all done.”

A gentle hand brushed my cheek, and he stepped closer, pressing his lips to my own.

A hesitant first kiss that slowly turned more confident as I returned it. Finally he parted the slightest distance, resting his forehead on my own.

“Stay safe.” He whispered.

“Be more worried about yourself.” I answered back, reluctant at the idea of parting.

But if I followed him, I was abandoning everything I had worked for. I would be jumping head first into the plot, becoming a main character. If I went to the Western City, there would be no turning back. 

_I let him go._

But as I watched Luke walk away, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had made the wrong decision. 

__________________________

Luke settled into his palace quarters looking around with a spiritless glance. The room was richly furnished, but felt cold and empty to him now.

_Of course it does. She’s not here._ He laughed at himself, sitting down with a sigh. He had known he would miss her terribly, known it would be painful to leave her behind. But he had done it anyways.

_Because more than I need her to be by my side, I need her to be happy._ He would never forget the disappointed look she had given him when she handed back his token. When she saw the greed in his heart, the desire to keep her by his side.  
It wasn’t easy. The more time he spent by her side, protecting each other, caring for each other… it was addicting. The feeling of having someone to worry about, who thought about you in return. He wanted to be with her, to see her every day. 

_I hope she’s doing well._ She would have arrived at her cabin in the woods a day or so before he made it to the Western City. She should be settled in, perhaps going hunting.

Luke rubbed his chest idly, the ache there growing worse. _I miss her._

_But she’s safe. And that’s what matters._

He whispered a word he had buried deep in his heart, resting his head in his hands.

“Your Highness.” A knock sounded at the door.

“What is it?” Luke’s voice was cold as he answered. He had instructed the servants that he didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Someone is here to see you…”

Luke shook his head. “I don’t want…”

“A young woman. She says she’s here to get her bracelet back.”

Jumping to his feet, he flung open the door. “Where is she?”

As he breathlessly ran into the sitting room of his quarters, he was greeted by a familiar face smiling back at him. In the candlelight it was difficult to see her eyes clearly, but the joy in them was evident.

“Luke!” She called out sweetly, rushing forward to greet him. Her smile was bright and lovely, and up close Luke could see the beautiful golden color of her eyes as she stared up at him. “I’m come back to you!”

Luke smiled warmly, standing in place a short distance away, his hands resting comfortably at his sides, slowly clenching into fists. “Welcome back.” 

__________________________

I came back from hunting, feeling tired. Staring around my cabin, I sat down and groaned. 

It was no use.

I couldn’t get back into the familiar rhythm I had lived in for so long. Even as I went through the motions, my mind was far away. Every spare thought was worrying about him, hoping he was safe. I already regretted not telling him more about the third task. It would be difficult, dangerous. A lot of people would die, in true Deadly Crown plot fashion.

_What am I doing?_

I sat in my safe, remote home, a nameless side character just like I always wanted. And I was miserable.

_The plot is bloody and dangerous. Every important character dies and gets replaced… and then their replacement dies._

I stoked up the fire in the hearth, the heat of the flames reminding me of sitting by Luke’s side in the camp.

_It’s not the kind of story to try and be a hero in._

Sitting back down, I stared at the fire, my thoughts racing.

_Unless… I think he’s worth being part of the plot._

I laughed quietly. “Fool.” I wasn’t sure if I was talking about Luke or myself, or perhaps both of us.

Just as I stood up, a knock sounded at the door.

_Luke? But should’t he be in the Western City. _Excitement flooded my veins, even as I argued silently with myself that it wasn’t possible for him to be there.Cautious, I grabbed my sword in case it wasn’t him, opening the door carefully. 

“Luke…?” I started to call out, and then stopped.

Standing outside my home was a handsome prince. 

_But not the one I wanted to see._

Graham smiled, stepping into my home. “Hello again.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Graham.”

_What an annoying situation._ I frowned at my uninvited guest. 

“Why are you here?”

He sat down at the table, seemingly unconcerned by my unwelcoming attitude, returning a happy smile to me. 

“I wanted to see you!”

I shuddered. “Well, you’ve seen me, can you leave now?”

Graham chuckled. “You’re already in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?” His grin was gentle, affectionate, showing only silent laughter to my increasingly hostile expression. “You know, most girls would kill for a chance to spend some time alone with me.”

“Good. Go find them, little prince. I’m not in the mood to play with you right now.” I waved him off. 

“Really?” He leaned his elbow on the table, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “What to do? I just feel so happy being near you!”

_Ugh. I didn’t remember the hero of deadly crown being quite so… clingy. _Shaking my head, I walked towards my kitchen off to the side. I made myself some tea, sitting down across form Graham with a sigh_. _

As I drank my tea, he watched me with an amused expression. “Aren’t you going to offer me anything?”

“I don’t remember inviting you in. As far as I’m concerned, you’re an uninvited annoyance at best, an intruder with bad intentions at worst. Make you tea?” I snorted derisively. “You’re lucky that I don’t shoot you with an arrow.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll just take it as that means you want be to feel at home rather than be a guest.” With a chuckle, he entered the kitchen, coming to sit across from me with his own cup.

I stared at him. “Are you high?” 

That caught him off guard. “Pardon?” 

“What is wrong with you?” I shook my head. “I was never even your friend, much less anything more. Why on earth would you come bother me here instead of being in the Western City where the third test is about to start?”

Graham leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea quietly, not answering. I felt an increasing frustration as I watched him, feeling the control over my life slipping away once more.

_I’ve worked so hard to avoid the plot! I even let Luke go back alone, just to stay out of this awful story. So can someone please tell me why the main character is sitting in front of me, trying to flirt instead of scheming for the throne with his group?_

As I fumed silently, he slowly finished his tea, setting it down on the table with a regretful expression.

“All my life, I have always been a commodity to others, a means to an end to achieve a goal.” He stared at the empty cup, not looking at me. “Even my mother… her support is so that she might achieve power and glory. I thought that was all there was to people… those that use and the ones that are used. Since there were only two options… I decided to be the former rather than the latter.”

I sighed, fighting off successfully the desire to feel sorry for him. “So is that why you’re here? To use me somehow?”

“Use you?” He finally met my gaze and I was surprised to see sadness there, a deep frustration simmering just below the surface. “How could I? You never wanted anything from me.” Standing up, he brought both of our cups to the kitchen and poured us some more tea. I watched his movements, thinking over his words. 

“So you’re here because I don’t want anything from you?” 

Graham slowly nodded, but then shook his head. “Yes… no… I want you to want something from me. To want everything.” He looked back at me, his gaze too intense. It made me uncomfortable.

I frowned, leaving my tea untouched. “You’re not making any sense.”

“I’m not explaining myself well. I need… I mean… ” Looking frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair, staring down at my tea cup. “How’s the tea?”

I was surprised by the change in subject. A strange thought occurring to me, I lifted the teacup, tipping it back against my lips. “It’s fine.”

Watching me closely, something dark passed behind Graham’s eyes. A terrifying obsessive glance. But before I could study it closer he relaxed, leaning back in his chair with a smile.

“Good. Well, we have plenty to talk about.” Standing up, he headed back to the kitchen. “You relax, I’ll make us some dinner.” 

“I didn’t say you could stay for dinner.” At my annoyed words, he gave me a sad smile, startling me.

“Would it kill you to pretend you care about my good opinion?”

I shrugged. “You have plenty of people back in the Western City for that. I never wanted it.”

“And yet you are the only one to truly have it.” Not waiting to see my reaction to his words, he walked back to the kitchen, leaving me behind.

I sat there, confused for a few moments. _The story is off track._ Staring down at my teacup, I frowned. _Why is he really here? We’ve barely spoken before, and most of that was me criticizing him. Why on earth would that make him want to risk missing the third test to come find me?_

I wasn’t sure what to do. I didn’t want to get in a fight with the main character. Especially as I had been more and more involved with the plot lately.

_You can’t even call me a nameless background character anymore… at this rate… I’m a nameless side character… or maybe a nameless secondary villain? _I shook my head slowly at the thought. _Either way, fighting with the hero is a direct ticket to certain death._

A delicious smell wafted over from the kitchen, reminding me of my uninvited guest’s presence. _But it’s not like I want to stay here and play house with Graham either!_

A small voice in the back of my mind whispered: _If you’re going to be involved with the plot either way, wouldn’t it be better to just be at Luke’s side?_

Either way, I was rapidly running out of options. I glanced down at the now cool tea sitting in front of me, the thought that had come to me earlier reinforcing itself, making me feeling sick. _Could I be wrong?_

_There’s only one way to find out._

__________________________

“Dinner’s ready!” After an hour or so Graham called out from the kitchen with a cheerful voice. I walked back, picking up the bowls that appeared to have some sort of meat stew in it, and quickly brought it to the table. “Can you grab the salt? It’s in the lower crate by the door!” I called back over my shoulder, my hands moving quickly after the plates were set down.

The sound of rustling could be heard, followed by Graham appearing with a triumphant grin, holding a small jar. “Found it!”

We both sat down, and began to eat.

“The third test will be starting soon.” I watched his expression as I brought up the topic, noting his solemn expression.

“Don’t worry, dear.” He winked at me, the expression making me uncomfortable. “I’ll be ready.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Is it really something you can prepare for?”

Taking another bite, Graham leaned back in his chair, thinking. “Well, yes and no. You see, all of the tests are about loyalty in one way or another.” He lifted the necklace around his neck. “The first, the token, means that you have your family’s support.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Tarif. “The second is about getting the loyalty of your enemies.”

“And the third?”

“The third is the loyalty of your kingdom.” He grinned, his eyes slightly dilated as he continued to talk. “Nine Lords control territories in the central plains. Each of them bears a key. The keys unlock a special royal treasury, where the next king’s crown and seal are kept. “

I thought it over. “That doesn’t sound too difficult, if there’s nine keys.”

“You need five to open it.”

“That’s a bit tougher.”

“Exactly.” Graham chucked at my tired expression, looking slightly dazed as he spoke. “The token and the Tarif allow the Princes to participate in a set of three parties, which are used to convince the Lords to give up their key. Of course, it’s a test of diplomacy and skill… but also of trust.” 

I set down my spoon. “What do you mean?”

“You have to have people at your side you can trust who can help you talk to the Lords. There’s not enough time to intensely bargain with each one. You need people who won’t betray you. I need someone by my side.” Graham’s face was turning red, he tugged his collar open as if to help himself breathe better. “You know… someone like you.”

“A hunter?”

He leaned forward, his unfocused gaze taking a while before fixating on me. “A trustworthy person.” He swayed in his seat, looking dizzy as he fumbled with his bowl and spoon. “You don’t know how rare you are. How much I want you. And I don’t even know your name!” Laughing loudly, he almost fell out of his seat.

The prince was giving me increasingly warm glances, but as I watched him, I felt my heart turn cold. I stared at him, watching him sway in place, losing more and more control of his words and actions.

“Why aren’t you smiling?” Graham spoke up loudly, standing up, knocking his chair over. “You always smile at my brother, but you’ve never smiled once at me!”

I sighed. “Why should I smile at you?”

“Because you belong to me!” His smile turned fierce. “I decided that you have to love me! You’ll be my woman.”

“Don’t be foolish.” I shook my head, and his face turned quickly from angry to sorrowful.

“No one has ever cared about me! Don’t you know I’m going to be king?! I’ll treat you well! I’ll let you be queen! Just love me, and not my brother, okay?” He reached out a hand towards me, but I avoided it. “Don’t run away! I love you!”

I paused at those words, staring at him icily. “Is that why you tried to drug me?” 

“I… what?” He blinked at me, surprised, barely able to stand upright.

“I never drank the tea you made me. In fact, I mixed several spoonful into your stew.” I glared. “How much did you put in my tea, for you to be so affected by just a small amount?”

Graham leaned on the table barely able to stand. “Your eyes are too clear. You see right through me. You don’t want anything.” He reached for me again, but I easily stepped away. “This is all your fault! I came all this way to see you, but you didn’t care at all! If you appreciated my efforts I wouldn’t have had to use that potion!” His eyes were wild, filled with obsession. “I need to stain you with this dirty world. Make you need me. Only then will you stay with me.”

I grabbed his arm, and pushed him down to the chair once more. Looking down at him, I felt a strong disgust rising in the back of my throat.

“You’re wrong.”

“What?”

“I do want something.” Smiling coldly, I leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I want to never see you again.”

“Please…” His eyes were wide with shock and grief, the drug in his system stripping him of his normal carefree façade.

“Have a good rest, Your Highness, while whatever drug you tried to feed me wears off.”

His hand hung limply in the air, still trying to reach me as I walked towards the door. “Where are you going?” His words were starting to slur.

I paused at the door, putting on my cloak. “I’m going to go find Luke.”

As the door shut behind me, I could still hear his agonized voice trying to call me back. I ignored him and left the forest.

__________________________

As I rode away, my mind was racing.

_Everything has gone awry. I was supposed to stay away from all this, hiding out in the forest. But now Graham…_

The thought of what he had just tried to do made me want to go back to the cabin to beat him black and blue.

_In the books, Graham never had a true romantic interest. He flirted, strung all those girls along, but never truly seemed to take any of them to heart. It always struck me as gross, how he used everyone’s vulnerabilities without ever truly giving himself back. _I shook my head. _But the second he runs up against someone who doesn’t like him he tries something like this?_

_What a crappy hero. What a terrible story._

No wonder I liked the villain better. He might have been a bloodthirsty killer in the book, but at least he seemed more straightforward and upfront than any of his brothers.

_Luke._ At the thought of him, my heart ached, I urged my horse to go faster. I wanted to see him. Even with Graham coming after me, I knew I didn’t have to go to the city. I could turn deeper in the forest, where I had prepared a camping spot just to hide out in if the plot came to find me. But when it came time to run, I could only go towards Western City. I didn’t want to run further from Luke.

_I hope he’s okay._ With the betrayal of his closest subordinate in the desert, would he have enough people to help him with the third task? 

_I should be able to help out. Nameless henchman seems like a good role. _I laughed to myself. _That’s unimportant enough to warrant a big character death, right?_

But even if I was getting more involved with the plot, I couldn’t bring myself to turn around.

I wanted to see him again. 

__________________________

As I neared the gates to the Western City, I slowed my horse, nervous. The city was large, the walls towering up to the sky above me. I looked side to side, seeing the walls stretch out in either direction, further than I could follow with my eyes. The gate was massive heavy iron, guarded by large men with spears.

I felt small.

This was a real world, despite being the world from a book I had read. This city must contain tens of thousands of people… maybe more… and all their fates rested on the outcome of the third test. Luke… Graham… Fetter… they were the main characters, the heroes and villains of this world. All around them was death, betrayal and destruction.

_Who was I to get involved?_

Swallowing my fears, I kept moving forward, trying to blend into the crowd of people entering the main gate. My eyes on the ground, I barely dared to breathe, worried to alert suspicion. As I slowly moved forward, a small sigh of relief escaped me. _Will it really be this simple to enter?_

Just as I was passing through the gateway, however, I heard a voice call out.

“You there, stop!” I looked up, panicked, to see one of the guards pointing towards me. 

_Crap._

I considered running, but it would be too difficult to push through the tight crowd. Instead I kept a relaxed expression on my face, smiling at the guard who approached me.

“Is there something wrong?”

He studied me closely. “What brings you here to Western City?”

“I’m a hunter.” I pointed to the gear on the horse I had been leading. “I’m going to the market to sell some pelts.” _That’s a good reason to enter a city, right?_

The guard started nodding, as if reassured, but then paused. “What’s your name?”

_Double crap._

_Should I lie? But if I give a fake name, won’t that be my name in this world? _I waved a hand. “I’m just a nobody, never been important enough…”

“IT’S HER! GET HER!” The guard let out a shout, and three men surrounded me.

“Son of a…” My curse faded into silence as a blow struck my neck, and I fell into darkness. 

__________________________

_My head hurts._ I woke up on the floor, unsure of where I was. Looking around, I seemed to be in a small windowless room. There was nothing in the room besides me, no furniture, the only light spilling in from under the door in front of me. Shivering, I felt around, trying to open the door, but it soon became clear it was locked tightly.

“Hello?” I spoke up, wincing as my head throbbed anew at the sound of my own voice. “Is anyone there?” _How long have I been here? Will they just leave me here to rot?_

“Ah. You’re awake.” A calm voice broke through my panicked thoughts. The door opened, and a middle aged woman stepped in, flanked by two armed guards. They brought in a chair for her to sit on, and stood behind her as she sat down. She stared at me with a disapproving stare, which irked me.

“I am Lady Lindel.” Her words were cold and haughty.

_Graham’s mother?_ I looked at her, confused. “Why am I here?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t you know?”

_Did she find out already that I gave Graham the drug he tried to give me? _I shook my head. _It couldn’t have gotten out so fast. Better bluff. _“I don’t.”

“You’ve tried to seduce my son.” Her accusation struck me senseless, and before I could protest she continued on, ranting. “He will be king, and has been preparing for this fight our entire lives. But just as it comes down to the final test he gets distracted! DISTRACTED!!! By you!” Lady Lindel’s face turned red as she started shouting. “How dare a whore like you try to bring my son down?” 

_Whore? Excuse me?_

“But don’t worry…” She smiled meanly, interrupting my chance to protest. “I’ll make sure you never get near my son again.”

“You promise?” I couldn’t help it, the words burst out before I could hold them back. “Because if you could keep your creeper son away from me, lady, I would PAY you.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Lady Lindel and the two guards stared at me in shock. I couldn’t help it. I started to laugh loudly.

“You… actually think… I like your son?” I had trouble forcing out the words between laughs, almost wheezing to catch my breath. “Who sold you that garbage?”

“Don’t lie!” The woman snapped, glaring at me. “Your sister Chloe told me about your despicable schemes to capture my son’s eyes.”

_Chloe._

My laughter faded, replaced by coldness. “I’m not lying. Your son is lucky I didn’t castrate him.”

“You dare…”

“Oh shut up.” I shot her a glare, feeling a sense of satisfaction as her mouth closed, shocked at my tone.

_How did it end up like this? I’m just a nameless character, why is the hero’s mother getting involved with me too?_

Sighing, I tried once to reason with her. “Look, I swear I have no interest in your awful, terrible son. I would be very happy to never see him again.” I spread my hands out helplessly. “So could you please let me go?”

“You think you can insult my son like this and walk away?” Her face was furious as she pointed at me.

_Weren’t you worried about me LIKING your son?_

“You can stay here until you starve and your rotting corpse can be dumped over the walls.” Lady Lindel started to laugh mockingly, the guards behind her joining in.

“Is that so?” I grinned viciously. “Too bad… I’m not important enough to die!”

Lady Lindel was a named character… and she didn’t have a pretty end in the book.

_Who would be scared of her?_

She stood up, cursing me. “I’ll teach you some manners you bit…“

I kicked her in the face.

She flew back, rolling over the chair they had brought in and crashing into the guards behind her. Grinning, I ran out of the room, locking the trio inside.

“Thank you for the hospitality, Lady Lindel!” I called through the door. “Give my regards to your horrible son!”

With that I wandered out into hallway, trying to get my bearings.

I had a villain to find. 

__________________________

It turns out that Lady Lindel had been holding me hostage in the palace. By following a few servants conversations, I was able to find my way over to the wing where Luke’s living quarters were. I ran into a servant in the opening hallway, who stared at me in shock.

“Milady…”

I shifted awkwardly under his gaze. “Hi there… I’m a friend of Luke’s?”

The servant shook his head. “I know, but… aren’t you already in the sitting room with His Royal Highness?”

That gave me pause. “You’ve already let me… or someone who looks just like me… in?”

“Yes! Prince Lucien welcomed you personally!”

I let out a long breath, my heart dropping in my chest.

_Chloe._

She had abandoned me, and I let it go. Used me for her hero’s gain, and I allowed it. But now… Lying to Graham’s mother to set me up… coming here to Luke…

How much more could I take?

My expression wasn’t good, I could tell by the servant’s face. Giving him a nod, I silently let myself into the sitting room, listening to the conversation within. 

“I’m so happy we can be together again!” Chloe’s cheerful voice grated on my nerves, causing my fists to clench at my sides. “I want to stay by your side.”

I peaked around the corner, looking at the couple. Chloe, dressed in a beautiful court gown, was sitting near Luke, batting her eyelashes. I glanced down at my hunting attire, feeling slightly bedraggled and dirty. It did not help my mood.

Luke smiled gently at her. “Of course you can stay by my side.”

_Idiot. Jerk._ I gritted my teeth. _He thinks it me, though, right?_

“Can I have the token back? This time I won’t give it up!” Chloe leaned closer to him, as if about to rest her head on his shoulder, but he stood up, pouring tea for both of them.

“I’m sorry, I have to present it in court tomorrow night to qualify for the third test, but after that… if you want it, it’s yours.”

_Double idiot. Super jerk. _I cursed him in my head, watching them drink tea happily. _How come she gets to sit with the prince who doesn’t drug the tea? I hate this story!_

“Oh… okay.” Chloe looked down shyly. “It’s enough if I’m the only woman in your heart.”

_Should I just step out and call them out?_ I felt a moment of panic. _But what if he knows it’s Chloe… and he cares about her…_

As I hesitated, he reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder. The contact made my stomach drop, wanting to cry, but also wanting to break something.

_Maybe I can go back to Lady Lindel’s room and kick her in the face again? I really want to kick something._

Before that plan could go forward, Luke threw back his head, laughing. His hand came off her shoulder, covering his eyes as the sound echoed around the room, startling me. 

It sounded sad.

“Your Highness…” Chloe started to speak, looking uncertain, but he only laughed louder.

“I’m so pathetic.” When he finally spoke, the pain in his voice made me shudder. Looking closer, I could see a tear tracing through his fingers, dripping down his face.

_He was crying_?

“What…?” Chloe was panicking, but he didn’t let her speak.

“I knew you weren’t her right away. The face is the same, but the expressions aren’t… the eyes are different. The way you talk… the way you look at me… she’s never looked at me with greed in her eyes.”

“You…”

“But I still didn’t say anything… because deep down in my heart… I was desperate to believe that she might have changed her mind.” He swallowed, his whole being exuding an atmosphere of misery. “That she had chosen to be by my side. I wished for it so much that I thought that maybe I was wrong. How pathetic is that?”

His hand slowly lowered, showing his eyes which were ice cold. “But even my addled, hopeless heart can’t ignore hard evidence in front of me. “ He pointed at her shoulder, the one he had touched earlier. “Your sister has a scar there. A deep one.”

“She… I…” Chloe was stuttering, her face pale. “Your Highness…”

“Get out.” He whispered it, but it seemed to echo around the room.

Chloe dropped to her knees. “Please, just think about it! I look just like her, AND I can help you with your test! I’m smart, I have knowledge of the future! I’m useful to you. A lot more useful than some coward who only knows how to hide in the woods!”

“A coward? Do you know how she got that scar on her shoulder?” Luke laughed again, but there was a sense of violence in it this time. “She got it protecting a helpless boy from getting whipped. A selfless act to protect someone who couldn’t offer her anything but more suffering.” He smiled, but it was a terrifying expression. “You would never understand.”

“I… ”

“Get. Out.” He stood up. “The only reason I’ve spared your miserable life is because you’re _her_ sister. Don’t make me change my mind.”

She ran out, crying, not noticing me standing in the shadows.

“Idiot.” I was startled. At first I thought Luke was talking to me, but a quick glance showed he hadn’t noticed my presence yet. He was sitting down, drinking tea, the glass shaking in his trembling hand. “Why would she be here?”

I couldn’t hide anymore. 

“Why can’t I be here?” I spoke up, my heart beating faster as his head whipped up, and he stared at me, entranced.

“… it’s you?” He sounded disbelieving.

“Why? You think I have _another_ twin sister who would try to pretend to be me?” I grinned. “All of you in the royal family are crazy.” 

Luke laughed breathlessly. “I won’t argue with that.” Standing up, he sprinted over to me, lifting a hand to gently trace my face. “Is it really you?”

“Yep.” I grabbed his hand and put it on my shoulder. “Scar and all.”

He sighed with relief, and pulled me into a tight hug. “I missed you.” Pulling back, he looked at me closer. “Are you alright? Why did you come here?”

“Well, a lot happened… but I’m here to help you with the third test.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” I hugged him. “Let’s take on this awful plot together.”

It wasn’t safe, to be this close to the story. I had a strong chance of becoming a main character, rather than the nameless henchman I hoped to be. But as I looked at Luke’s relieved expression as he looked me over, I couldn’t feel any regret. 

I couldn’t leave him alone. 

__________________________

“Stupid Lucien!” Chloe hissed as she stomped out the prince’s living quarters. “He should be grateful I even considered helping him! How dare he reject me for that idiot girl!”

She wanted to scream, to throw things. _Everything is wrong!_ It should have been perfect. She successfully arrived in the world of her favorite story. Using her knowledge of the plot, she stayed by the hero’s side. She should have been the heroine, the love interest he lacked in the books. It should have been an amazing adventure, where Graham fell desperately in love with her, and they won the throne together.

But something went wrong.

Instead, Graham had become obsessed with her foolish sister. _She hadn’t even liked the books! I had to force her to read it, despite how great they are!_ That girl was a coward, not even able to read the scenes of violence in the book due to them being to graphic. How could she survive in this world? What did she have to offer someone like Graham?

But he had gone after her anyways.

So Chloe had gone for her back up plan, the handsome but cruel and vicious villain Lucien. Pretending to be her sister, she thought she had successfully fooled him. _All he had to do was realize how awesome and useful I am, and once he got the throne I would tell him the truth, and but then it wouldn’t matter._

But all Lucien wanted was _her._

“Why is it always her?!”

Lucien had seemed different anyways. He didn’t even seem like a proper villain at all! The story was changing, and it was for the worse!

“It’s all her fault.” Chloe muttered, not watching where she was going. “If she were gone…”

Chloe stopped. _What would happen if she died in the book? Wouldn’t she just go back to normal life? Or would she really be dead?_

“But if she’s gone… the story goes back to normal.” _I become the heroine again. Graham and Lucien would only care about me!_

“I have to kill her.” She clenched her fists, the nails digging into her palms.

“Kill who?” A smooth voice interrupted her crazed mutterings, scaring her. She looked up to see a handsome young man with dark hair and ice blue eyes. He stared at her coldly, his smile mismatched with his gaze, and she found herself shuddering with fear.

The man’s smile widened. “Don’t worry. I think you and I might be able to help each other.” He stretched out a hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Fetter.”


	6. Chapter 6

“The others are fighting for all the advantages they can get prior to the first party tonight.” 

The masked servant knelt on the cold floor without any sign of discomfort, reporting in a dispassionate tone. His master sat on the windowsill, staring out into the gardens, a single finger tracing patterns in the condensation on the glass.

“How many keys do my brothers control?” Luke’s voice was cold, as if he didn’t care much about the answer that every nobleman in the city would give all their possessions to know.

“None. Prince Graham’s mother has bought over some relations of the third, fifth and eighth Lords, and Prince Fetter has been blackmailing every servant in the city, but the Ten Lords themselves have not given their loyalties to any prince.“

“Holding out for the highest price?” Luke sneered, his eyes searching the gardens as he spoke. “I can’t imagine those greedy old men having any notions of loyalty or fairness.” 

The servant bowed his head silently.

“So it will actually depend on the three parties? My father should be pleased that his final test will be carried out so well.”

“… Your Highness?” The servant hesitated a long moment before finally speaking up. “Why are you participating in this ridiculous trial? It’s a complete farce! With your forces…”

“It is none of your concern.” The chill in his voice seemed to freeze the air between them. 

“…Very well, Your Highness.”

“She still sees something worthwhile in me.” He muttered quietly. “I won’t betray that.” His eyes caught a glimpse of a figure walking along one of the garden’s pathways through the glass, and his gaze softened, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

“If there’s nothing else, let’s end it here.”

“…” The masked servant didn’t move, staying in his kneeling position. Although his expression couldn’t be seen, his discomfort could be felt as he fidgeted in place. As the silence dragged on, Luke reluctantly looked away from the person in the gardens, turning towards the masked man with a frown.

“What is it? Something important?”

“I’m… not sure.” The man’s brows knitted together. “It’s a little… unusual more than anything.”

Luke waved a hand. “Well? Go ahead.”

“There’s been a… movement? A religion?” He shook his head. “Perhaps ‘cult’ would best describe it… spreading amongst the servants and craftsman in the capital.”

“I see.” Luke raised an eyebrow. “And why is this my concern?”

“Well, partly because the majority of your servants have taken part… but also because of its source.” The servant looked away from the prince’s gaze, uncomfortable. “You see… it’s a peculiar belief system, that states that by casting off one’s name and identity, one can avoid the deadly trouble and world and live a happy life.”

“…” Staring at the kneeling man for a few stunned moments, Luke couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh loudly. “How many have joined this cult?”

“Well… it began with just a handful among the areas _she _lived in… but it seems to have spread like a wildfire.”

“Of course.” A grinned tugged at the prince’s lips. “_She_ can’t help but draw you in.”

“Your Highness…”

“Leave it be, unless you judge there’s any danger to _her._” He turned back to the window, a finger tracing over the glass outlining the person in question. “Go make sure all my forces stand ready in case something goes wrong.” 

“Yes, Milord.” With a brief nod, the masked man quietly exited, leaving Luke alone.

“I’ll play by the rules while I can, but I won’t let you get hurt.”

He whispered a name, so quietly even he could barely hear it.

________________________________

“So you’re saying that in our story, all important characters are doomed to die bloody, violent deaths?” The servant girl stared up at me with an awed expression, making me slightly uncomfortable.

“All except the main hero and main villain, yes.” I nodded my head slowly.

“And that’s why you don’t have a name?” The young man next to her smiled with understanding.

I hesitated at his expression, but finally answered slowly. “Yes. I’m just an unimportant, nameless side character. Fading into the background.”

“A nameless side character.” The small group of servants repeated reverently after me, their eyes bright and excited. 

“…” 

_Something’s… off. _When I had originally been asked by one of the servant’s in Luke’s quarters why I didn’t have a name, I hadn’t thought much of it. Without mentioning the “transported into a book world” bit, I had explained my theory that all important characters died terribly.

It had apparently struck a nerve. 

Ever since that day, that servant had been bringing small groups to talk to me, sometimes up to several times a day. They all seemed eager to listen, despite my increasingly wary replies. Even stranger, I had noticed that the servants in the household no longer called each other by name. 

_What is going on?_

“There you are!” A pleasant voice called out, interrupting my uncomfortable musings. 

“Luke!” I turned with a smile, waving goodbye to the group I had been talking to earlier.

“He has a name…”

“Fool! His Highness is a main character!”

I thought I heard some muttering behind me, but right then Luke reached out, grabbing my hand and distracting me. 

“Having fun starting a new religion?” 

“Pardon?” I cocked my head to the side, confused. He stared at me for a few moments before laughing, the delighted sound making me grin back . 

“Never mind, as long as you’re happy.” He squeezed my hand gently. “Ready for the party tonight?”

“I’m going?” The thought made me nervous. It would be the final trial, so all the princes would be there. Fetter… Graham… I swallowed uncomfortably. I hadn’t seen Graham or his mother since our last run in, and I wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“Who else would be willing to stand by my side?”

“And you… you’re participating?” I couldn’t help but ask; feeling confused. In the book his character hadn’t taken part in the parties at all, simply attacking the city at the night of the third party instead and trying to take the throne by force. It had been a vicious, bloody attack, every horrifying detail described. It was the final straw that made me unable to finish the fourth book Chloe had lent me.

_Now I wished I had finished it despite how awful it was to read. I don’t even know what happened to Luke after the attack on Western City. Was he successful? Had he gotten hurt?_ Anxiety pierced my chest at the thought. He was so different from his character in Deadly Crown, but I wasn’t sure if it would help or hurt him.

_How much have I changed the story?_

Luke pulled me over to sit next to him on one of the benches in the garden. “It’s true, I don’t have the strongest political skills… that’s Fetter. And I don’t have a large base of support… that’s Graham. It seems like a hopeless cause.” Despite his depressing words however, he was smiling brightly at me. 

“Then why are you so happy?” 

“Because you’re by my side.” He chuckled. “Winning isn’t important. We just need to stay alive, and then once they no longer see me as a threat, you and I can go live a life of obscurity in the woods together.” He paused, thinking it over. “Or the desert, if you like, since Blade has named you her successor.”

I shook my head, ignoring the outlandish statement at the end to focus on the point of his words. “So you don’t want the crown?” My tone held some disbelief as I studied his eyes. _If he truly never wanted the throne, he could have abdicated at the very start._

Luke didn’t look away, meeting my gaze head on. “I did once.” He admitted it openly, his smile sad. “But it was never for me. It was for my mother.”

“Your mother.” That surprised me. The book had never mentioned her.

“She was from the desert. She and Blade grew up together, but while Blade is a fierce warrior… my mother was the opposite.” He stared down at the ground, a bitter expression taking over his face. “She was kind, loving… far too trusting to be a woman in the Royal Court.”

I pulled his hand into my lap, holding it between my two hands. It was cold, despite the warmer temperature in the garden around us. 

“She loved the king, despite his faults, his many women… his cold nature.” Luke’s eyes closed slowly, hiding the pain I could see in his eyes. “The man cares for no one but himself, but she gave her heart to him. She always hoped that he and I would get along, but I was only ever a disappointment to His Majesty.” He laughed softly, but it was not a happy sound. 

“How…?” The question I wanted to ask died on my lips, I couldn’t say the words. I didn’t want to force him to remember, to make him hurt anymore than he already was. But even though I stopped myself, he understood what I wanted to know. Taking a deep breath, he continued to speak, his tone flat, as if discussing a long forgotten history, or the weather, rather than the death of his only family member.

“Poison. I still don’t know who did it. Plenty of people with reason to. My mother was beautiful, favored by the King more than most of the other woman who had born him children. She died slowly, fading away in front of me into skin and bones, and there was nothing I could do. But no matter how much it must have hurt her, she continued to smile, to hope I would live happily without hatred or fear.” His voice cracked towards the end, his eyelashes damp from the tears he was trying to hold back.

I reached out, hugging him tightly, and slowly he lowered his head, resting it on my shoulder. His ragged breath felt warm on my neck as he slowly regained his calm. “So you decided to win the crown to avenge her?”

I felt him nod at my words. “They threw me into the Ninth Lord’s household after her death, beat me, cursed me, humiliated me. A useless prince with no backing. But I didn’t give up. I was going to take everything they wanted. The crown, the country, their power and wealth… I would crush it with my own two hands.” His tone was dark. 

“I had planned it out. Get their guard down by participating in the first two trials, and strike while they are fighting and squabbling for power in the final party. Even if only one of them was the one who murdered my mother, they all stood by and watched, seeing it as one less opponent to fight with rather than the death of an innocent woman. I was going to kill them all.” 

_And he had… or at least he had tried in the book._ I licked my lips nervously, stammering out my next question. “Umm… Are you still going to do that?”

He lifted his head, his tear stained gaze meeting my own. “Would you hate me if I did?”

“Hate?” I didn’t want him to be a villain. I was horrified still at the thought of him becoming a merciless killer like I had read about before. But even so, I couldn’t help but smile at him. “I can’t hate you. If you choose to turn against this world… I’ll fight them all with you.” 

_Maybe I’m the real villain in this story._

A hand reached out and brushed the hair away from my eyes. “I don’t want to see you fight the world for me. So win or lose… I’ll play this game until the end.”

I breathed a small sigh of relief, separating from him and standing up, brushing the dirt from my dress. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” His whisper could barely be heard, “That’s only as long as I can keep you safe. If they try to hurt you…”

I met his gaze, seeing a darkness that I didn’t recognize there. “Luke?”

He sighed, standing up and hugging me briefly, before turning back towards the castle. “Let’s get ready for the party.” 

________________________________

By the time the first party started I was already mentally exhausted. Before we had even left, there was a brief fight over what I would wear. My initial suggestion of wearing camouflage and hiding in the bushes was vetoed, not only by Luke, but the entire service staff. Luke’s suggestion of a purple gown, the color only worn by royalty or those married to royalty was also rejected. We went back and forth a few times before deciding on a low key but expensive gown.

As I walked in a few steps behind Luke, I stared down at my ball gown. It was a little too fancy for a nameless side character, which made me nervous, but looking around at the other women in the room, I felt slightly relieved. Bright colors, large gems and very low necklines seemed to be in style. The dark green color of my gown was less eye-catching, but reminded me of my previous hunting gear, with a high collar open only at the throat, where a simple silver star necklace lay. The sleeves were long and loose, the skirt billowing out but less voluminous then those around me, the style choices allowing me unrestricted movement.

It wasn’t a bad compromise.

As I looked around the room, I realized that the room had separated into groups, each centered around an older man or woman wearing a red sash with a golden key attached.

_The Ten Lords._

Now that I was looking at them in person, the plot, which had evaded my memory in the past years suddenly, was more clear. In the book, Graham had used the knowledge gained from all his followers he had saved along the way to sway the Lords to his side. Each girl he had rescued, who was desperately in love with him, conveniently knew how to convince one of the Lords.

At the time, it had irritated me. I thought it was the author’s way of explaining why Graham’s harem and terrible treatment of the girls who cared for him was necessary. But now…

I knew exactly what to say to get the Lord’s on Luke’s side.

Feeling excited, I started walking towards the first group, only to be stopped by a gentle tug on my hand.

“Luke?” 

At my questioning glance, he bowed with a bright smile. “May I have this dance?”

“Sure.” Fortunately the dances in this world were fairly simple, not unlike a waltz back in my old life. _Finally that ballroom class I took comes in handy!_ As we danced, we settled into an easy rhythm, and I cast a worried look around the room. 

“Shouldn’t we be… you know…”

Luke chuckled. “Scheming?”

“Yes!”

He shook his head. “It’s only the first party. They’ll use this one to feel us out, see what cards we’re holding. If we’re too eager, they’ll be less likely to side with us in the end.”

“… If I told you, I knew exactly what each of the Lords wanted in exchange for their key, would you believe me?” I felt nervous. Graham believed that Chloe and I had psychic or prophetic powers, which was easier to explain then the concept of living in the world of a fantasy book series, but I had never used the knowledge in front of Luke openly before.

Luke’s gaze was serious as he continued to lead me through the dance. “I believe you.”

“Aren’t you going to ask how I know?” A girl who had been trapped as a slave in the Ninth Lord’s household, and then spent years in the forest hunting. How could I explain my intricate knowledge of the Ten Lord’s motivations?

_I could just tell him the truth._

Even as I considered that tempting, terrifying option, he shook his head slowly. 

“I don’t need to know.” Seeing my confusion, he added. “You’re allowed to have secrets.”

“But…”

“So relax during the first party, and we’ll figure out recruiting the Lords in tomorrow night’s event.

The song ended, and Luke stepped away with a small bow. I curtsied in return, but as I straightened up, someone had stepped between us with a wide smile.

“I claim the next dance.”

Graham.

________________________________

Luke shook his head, reaching out to pull him away. “Don’t think about it.”

“Careful, _brother,_” Evading his grasp, Graham stepped closer to me, grabbing my arm. “If you make a scene here over a woman, it will be hard to gather support from the Lords.”

Luke rolled his eyes at the warning. “Like I care about that. Now let go…”

“It’s fine.” At my words, both men turned towards me, confused. I smiled at Luke, trying to reassure him. “It’s just a dance.”

“Are you sure?” Luke’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his brother’s hand which was holding on to me.

“Wait for me.” Pulling my arm from Graham’s grasp, I positioned myself across from him, a much more formal distance than what I had danced with Luke. “Your Highness?”

Graham frowned, but took my hands and began to lead. “Why are you treating me so coldly?”

“… Are you an idiot?” I stared at him as we danced. “You do remember that you tried to drug me last time we met?”

“Only because I love you so much.” His gaze was intense, with more than a little obsession brewing within. It was uncomfortable to face. “And I didn’t succeed, anyways. You drugged me in the end, so actually you owe me.”

I stepped on his foot. Hard. “I owe you nothing. So let’s pretend we don’t know each other.”

“Don’t fight the inevitable, Darling.” His smile widened. “We’re destined to be together.”

_Is this the confidence of the main hero of a story? _I remembered that in the book he had innumerable women falling in love with him. _Perhaps it had messed with his head?_ Realizing it would be impossible to convince him through logic, I stayed silent, hoping for the dance to end. Unfortunately, Graham kept talking, and was difficult to ignore.

“After the third party, I’ll have the token back, we can announce our engagement then.”

“Don’t be delusional.” I stepped on his foot again, smiling as he winced with pain. “We’re not even friends, much less in a relationship.”

“You’re mine.”

“I’m no one’s. And you have at least eight women who would love to marry you.”

His hands tightened on my own, the grip painful. “I don’t want them.”

“And I don’t want you.” I shrugged. “That’s life.”

“Do you want my brother?” He tried to pull me closer, but I stopped on his foot hard enough to stop the motion.

_Yes._ “It’s not any of your business who I want.”

“Fine.” He snarled. “I’ll become King, and then you’ll have to listen.”

The song ended, and I gave a sigh of relief. Graham kept holding onto my hands, despite my less than subtle attempts to pull them free. Just as I was considering a more drastic escape strategy, which would involve kneeing him in the testicles, a voice interrupted our silent struggle.

“Brother, how good to see again! How about we trade partners for the next dance?”

I looked over to see an unfamiliar smiling face. He was obviously younger, at most seventeen or eighteen years old, his golden hair and green eyes similar to Graham. But his face was more angular, giving him a sharp, severe look, and his eyes seemed to roam around the room, stopping seemingly at random as he assessed everything before him. I felt his gaze crawl over me, and shuddered with disgust at the delighted light in his eyes.

_There’s something wrong with this man._

“Fetter, what are you…?” Graham started to question him, but trailed off in shock as he saw the man’s partner. A very familiar woman.

“Hello, Your Highness.” Chloe, dressed in a long, purple gown, smiled sweetly at him.

“Chloe, you joined Fetter’s side?” I was shocked. As far as I knew, she had disliked that character in Deadly Crown, obsessed over Graham instead. 

At my question she shot be a glare, before recovering her expression. “I happened to get lost in the castle, and Prince Fetter was kind enough to offer to escort me.” She fluttered her eyelashes at Graham. “Shall we dance, Prince Graham?”

I watched, shaking my head as Graham took her hand slowly, studying her dress with a cold expression

_He might be an obsessed, egotistical prick, but he’s not an idiot._ Graham had been involved in intrigue since he was a small child. His mother was a scheming force to be reckoned with. Did Chloe really think he would trust her once she had shown support for Fetter?

“Let’s dance.” As i thought it over, Fetter took advantage of my distraction, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the center of the room, ignoring Graham’s look of anger at his gesture.

________________________________

The music started up again and we began to dance.

“You don’t seem excited.”

“Why wouldn’t I be excited?” I answered in a flat tone. “I get to dance with all three princes today. I’m honored beyond all expression.”

Fetter smiled, the expression making my skin crawl. “Between dancing with the princes in a beautiful ball gown and drinking poison…?”

I thought it over. “I guess it depends on the poison. There are a few that might rank lower than this.”

“I see it.” He laughed. “I wondered why they were so desperate. But I see it now.” He leaned closer. “It’s your eyes. We’ve grown up crooked thanks to that worthless old man on the throne, never knowing what it would be like to have someone treat us as people instead of a tool to be used. Your eyes are refreshingly free of greed and desire. It’s almost as if you have no expectations from this world.”

I followed his lead silently. He was right. I didn’t have any expectations. This world was nothing but a nightmare for me, with the exception of Blade and Luke. I honestly wasn’t sure how I had gotten here, and if or when I would return. “Your point?” After a long silence, I asked coldly.

“My brothers covet that in you. Want to preserve it, or at least steal it away and hoard it for their own.” 

I lifted an eyebrow. “And what do you want?”

“Me?” His smile grew vicious. “I want to destroy it. Break you into a thousand pieces, and watch them cry as they try to put you back together, only to break you again.”

My blood ran cold. “You’re insane.”

“We all are crazy, darling. Each and every one of us in the Royal family. Our father wanted it that way.” He shrugged as he danced. “Even your precious Lucien hides his own madness deep down so as not to scare you off. I’m just the most honest about it.”

Stepping away, I ignored the fact that the dance hadn’t ended, I ignored the political implications and the gossip that would be spoke about an unknown woman rudely interrupting her dance with a prince. My mind, my body, my entire being was overwhelmingly consumed by a single need.

To get away from him.

I felt it strongly. A sense of danger. A certainty of death. It hung over Fetter like a cloud, and the longer I stood next to him the more certain I was that I would not escape. I walked quickly, not noticing the mix of concerned and angry stares, until a familiar hand reached out and grabbed my own, startling me.

“Are you okay?” Luke’s face was pale as he studied my own, he looked over at Fetter and I saw hatred flare up deep within his gaze.

_We all are crazy_.

I shook my head silently.

“We’ll leave early.” Pulling me along, I was surprised, barely able to keep up with his pace.

“But the test…”

“It doesn’t matter.” He didn’t hesitate as he walked away. “None of it does.”

As we moved along, I heard Luke add under his breath. “As long as you’re okay.” 

Feeling warm, I squeezed his hand in return, following him back to his rooms. 

________________________________

We sat down, in the dark and silent rooms, facing each other. The rooms were cold with the evening chill, the only light from the moonlight streaming in from the window. But it was enough light to see Luke’s face.

He watched me, his expression concerned, his eyes studying every inch of my features as if to etch them into his memory. There was a hint of panic in his gaze, one hand clutched tightly at his chest as he watched me, as if he was worried that I would disappear the second he looked away.

“Should we run away?” He asked quietly, his voice serious.

“Would they let us?”

“…” He leaned his head forward, laughing bitterly. “This late in the game? They’d be more likely to have us hunt down for fear it was part of a scheme.”

“Then why would you ask?”

Luke stared at me in silence for a few moments, the pain and panic becoming more clear with each passing second. “I don’t want to lose you. I won’t let them even have the chance.” 

_Even your precious Lucien hides his own madness deep down so as not to scare you off._

I couldn’t escape the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Remembering Graham’s obsessed words, Fetter’s undisguised violence… I shuddered, and reached out to hold his hand. 

He was shaking. I held his hand between both of mine, feeling him slowly calm down.

I had run away tonight. I was still afraid of dying. Of being involved in the plot too much. But I wasn’t going to run away again. 

I took a deep breath, letting it out in a long, tired sigh. “We need to talk, Luke.”

He blinked. “About what?”

“About how I got here, why I know so much, and why I refuse to have a name… it will sound crazy. You may not believe me.” I swallowed uncomfortably. “But I think it’s the key to surviving all this madness. Winning the crown if that’s what you want. But… If…after… you want me to leave, I’ll understand.”

“…”

After a brief silence Luke smiled, the expression startling clear despite the fear I could still see in his eyes. “Nothing could be crazy enough for me to want that.”

I didn’t smile back. “Then I’ll tell you about a story… called ‘Deadly Crown.’”


	7. Chapter 7

“… I smelled gas, there was an explosion, and then I woke up in another body, in the Ninth Lord’s manor with Chloe as a slave.” I finished my story, pausing to take a breath, feeling mentally exhausted.

“…” Luke stared at me silently, his expression unreadable.

I felt nervous. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Thinking?” He shook his head slowly. “It’s definitely… a lot. This world was a book, a fantasy story in your world?” 

“I’m sorry, it’s crazy…”

“You said I was the villain in the story?” Luke reach out and grabbed my hand, interrupting me.

“Y-yes.” 

“And in the story you read, I went back and slaughtered everyone in the Ninth Lord’s household. I killed anyone who stood in my way and eventually tried to take the throne by force?” Despite the terrible things he was saying, I couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous it all seemed.

“I know it’s hard to believe…”

“I believe you.”

“What?” As he answered me in a deadpan tone. I stared at him in shock, “Just like that?”

Luke rubbed his forehead, looking pained. 

“Because it’s true.” He finally whispered. “If I hadn’t met you… I without a doubt would have taken that path.”

“Luke…” I wanted to apologize, but wasn’t sure where to start.

“So if every major character in the story dies…”

“Except the main hero and the villain.” I interrupted.

“Except for me and Graham.” He corrected with a slight grin. “Then you thought if you didn’t have a name it would protect you?”

“It’s not about having a name or not. It’s about being important enough to the story to have a name.” I sighed. “Every character in a book has a name, but the ones who are just extras, unimportant side characters, you never learn them. That’s the character I wanted to be.”

“…” Luke stared at me for a moment, and then laughed.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because haven’t you done the opposite of that?” He counted off on his fingers. “You saved the villain and changed his life. Led the heroes team through their second challenge. Saved the villain again after he was betrayed. Was proposed to and refused by the main villain… and now you’re helping the villain beat the third test and become king?” He stopped, looking up at me with an amused grin. “Am I missing anything?”

“…Technically I also refused the hero’s proposal… and drugged him.” I muttered.

“Pardon?”

Ignoring Luke’s sudden intense stare in my direction, I coughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject. “So does that mean it’s too late for me?” I felt gloomy at the thought, remembering with a shudder Fetter’s undisguised atmosphere of barely controlled violence. “I’m doomed?”

A warm hand grasped my own. “I wouldn’t say that. This world is different then the book you read, right?”

“In some ways, yes, but in others…”

“But it might have changed enough that you can’t be certain that everyone important will die.” He squeezed my hand. “Don’t give up hope yet.”

I thought it over. Maybe he was right. So much had changed already… “Can I still not have a name for now?”

“Sure.” Luke grinned. “Take as long as you need.”

“After the third test. After that, I’ll take on a name.” My voice shook slightly with anxiety at the idea, but I answered him firmly. 

He stared at me “You had a name before, right? In your old world? Will you take that name back?”

“No.” I shook my head, thinking of my life before I arrived in this world. “I… was a very different person” _A weak person. Dependent on Chloe and her good opinion. Scared to be alone. _“I don’t want to be that person again. I’ll choose a new name.”

I met Luke’s eyes as I spoke, surprised to see him blush slightly. Looking away, he mumbled. “Well, when you do want a name… there’s something I call you in my heart…”

Seeing his embarrassed, flushed appearance, I couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, when we’ve gotten through this safely. I’d love to hear you call my name.”

“…” He nodded slowly, his hand still tightly holding my own. The warmth of his palm seemed to travel up my arm, settling in my chest, my heartbeat increasing as the silence stretched between us.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. “So… the second party.”

Luke let go of my hand, leaning back in his chair to sip his now-cold tea. “When you told me you know how to convince the Nine Lords to support me…?”

“It was because I know how Graham did it in the books.”

“But then no one has the advantage, right?” he frowned as he thought. “Graham’s party can convince the Lord’s, and Fetter has your sister who has the same knowledge as you do.”

“That would be true… if this world were the same as ‘Deadly Crown.’” I rubbed my hands together. “Which is why I have a plan.” 

We spent the rest of the night plotting and scheming.

___________________________

Before long, the next party had begun.

Everyone had gathered again, but the tension in the room had greatly increased, to an almost palpable level. I clenched my fists into the skirt of the grey silk gown Luke had prepared for me, the smooth sensation against my palm strangely comforting as I stared at the battleground before me.

There were nine Lords, nine keys, and we needed five of them.

“Are you ready?” Luke leaned in closely, grabbing one of my hands in his own with a grin. Before I could answer, a loud voice interrupted, grabbing the room’s attention. 

“His Royal Majesty would like to say a few words!” The servant bowed deeply as he spoke, turning the room’s attention towards the gold encrusted throne and the figure sitting upon it.

It was my first view of the king, Luke’s father. He was older than I imagined, his hair and beard grey. His straight-backed form was draped in deep purple robes, a tall golden crown resting on top of his head. His face would have been considered attractive, I could see certain similarities to Luke and Graham, if not for his eyes.

His eyes were a dark green, filled with a certain arrogance as he stared down at the crowd. But there wasn’t just arrogance…

His eyes were filled with madness.

_We’re all crazy._

I remembered Fetter’s words from the last party, and shuddered. I felt the hand holding my own tighten almost uncomfortably. Looking up, Luke’s solemn face stared down at me, before seemingly forcing a reassuring smile. I smiled back, trying to hide my unease, before looking back up to the man on the throne.

“Welcome all to the final test of the remaining heirs to the throne.” The king grinned, appearing unconcerned regarding the fact that the majority of his sons were dead. “Over tonight and tomorrow night, the nine Lords will make their selections of who they believe to be the next best king. Whichever of you three brings five keys at the end of the third party will be allowed to open this chest which contains the next crown and seal.” He gestured to a solid gold chest on the platform next to him which had five locks around its closure. “Good luck.”

I shuddered at the bloodthirsty delight in his eyes as he spoke. “What a terrible person.”

“What happens to him, in the book?” Luke leaned forward, whispering the question in my ear.

_Lucien laughed as blood splattered on his face and hands, still clutching the saw and his father’s severed head._

My eyes met a gentle concerned gaze. “He died.” I gave a simple answer, praying he wouldn’t ask for details.

“Good.” He smiled. “Should we start recruiting Lords?”

I returned the expression. “Let’s do it. Remember, Graham’s success in the novel was mostly based on the Lords’ hatred of you and their desire for revenge.”

“But I haven’t been slaughtering indiscriminately, like in the story.”

“Exactly. So a lot of Graham’s persuasive power is gone. And even more so for Fetter if he’s relying on my sister.” I shrugged. “She’ll try to go along with the story, but she doesn’t know how much you’ve changed it.”

“So who do we go after first?”

I pointed. “You mentioned that you saved the Fourth Lord’s daughter after she was kidnapped and returned her home, right? Let’s start there.”

The conversation went smoothly, and just a few minutes later Luke was clutching his first key. 

“I can’t believe he handed it over so quickly!”

Luke grinned at my words. “I’m glad I was trying to make sure you wouldn’t be disappointed in me.”

The Ninth Lord handed over his key quickly, having only earned his spot after Luke had captured the previous Lord and imprisoned him.

“I’m grateful that you were merciful at that time.” The young man shook his head slowly. “Given how you were treated, you had every right to take our lives.”

“I know.” Luke took the key from him, a solemn expression on his face. “Thank the nameless slave who saved my life and begged for me to spare the innocent.”

The third key was somewhat of a surprise. It was the First Lord, who approached us first with a reverent expression.

“You are the Nameless One?” To my shock, he ignored Luke, reaching out to shake my hand. 

“…Yes….?”

“I am in awe of your teachings, after hearing them from my valet!” His smiled widened. “I too have sought to cast off my name and joins the ranks of safety and obscurity.”

“…”

“…”

Luke and I stared at him, unsure how to respond. Laughing brightly, the man thrust a key into Luke’s hand. “Good luck, main character. May one day you find the peace of casting off the spotlight as well.” With those words he walked away, seeming to almost have a spring in his step.

“…”

“…”

“Luke…” 

“Seems like your cult has spread to the nobility…” 

“My cult?” 

Luke chuckled, reaching out and pulling me to his side gently. “Even when you aren’t trying, you somehow manage to save me. How can I ever let you go?”

I felt conflicted, equal parts warmth and fear warring within me at his words and touch. I cared for Luke, I wanted to stay by him…

_But isn’t this exactly what happens to side character women before they are killed?_

Just as I was pondering how to respond, however, a shrill voice called out, and the owner of which strode towards us with a grim expression. 

“How dare you show yourself at this party, you whore?”

I smiled at the newcomer. “Lady Lindel, I was just wanting to work off some excess stress. How about I kick you in the face again?”

Her eyes widened. “Have you no shame?”

“Not towards you.” I reached out and grabbed Luke’s arm, recognizing the dark look on his face, squeezing my hand tightly until he looked towards me again. “I’ll take care of this.”

His forehead wrinkled as he stared at me with concern, despite my whispered assurance. “But…”

“Mother!” Graham ran forwards, placing himself between Lady Lindel and myself, his arms spread out as if to separate us. “How dare you speak to my future wife like that?”

“Future wife?”

“Future wife?”

“Your future what-now?!”

Luke, Lady Lindel and I all spoke out almost in unison at his shocking declaration.

“How dare you seduce my son?!”

I shook my head. “Honestly, I’m more curious at how you raised him, given his ability to make up such fantasies.”

At my words, Graham frowned. “Don’t be shy dear. Once I become king, you’ll be by my side always. No matter what.” His gaze turned cold as he looked towards the woman who had given birth to him. “If you try to separate the two of us, I will kill you.”

Lady Lindel stepped back, shocked. “I am your mother!”

“You aren’t useful to me anymore.” Graham’s voice was laced with the threat of violence. “Feel free to enjoy the fame of being the mother of the future king, but if you stand in the way of me and my chosen person… I’ll make you beg for a merciful death before I’m done. She is mine. No one can take her from me. Not even you.”

I inched away, positioning myself partly behind Luke as the obsession in his voice overwhelmed me.

Graham noticed my actions, his eyes dimming. “Why are you standing so close to my brother, dearest? I’m the only one you need to look at now. The only one you should watch.” His voice slowly raised in volume, as he stepped closer, a hand reaching out as if to push Luke aside. “Why aren’t you at my side? Why aren’t you looking at me?!”

“What is this commotion?” A cold voice stopped Graham in his tracks, his outstretched arm falling to his side even as his eyes continued to be fixated on my face. I glanced over at the source, surprised to see the King who had stepped down from his throne and now stood only a short distance away. “Who was the cause of all this?” 

Lady Lindel opened her mouth, her finger already pointing in my direction, but Graham spoke up first. “My mother, Your Majesty. She was targeting my chosen consort and threatening the peace of your third test.”

The hero’s mother turned pale as her husband’s eyes looked her up and down, his face expressionless. “I see.”

“No, Your Majesty, I didn’t…”

The king waved a hand. “Kill her.”

Without hesitation a guard at his side drew his sword, and swung it at the defenseless woman. Her chest caved in at the blow, blood and bone fragments flying through the air as she fell to the ground, blood pooling beneath her and soaking her dress and hair. A few drops hit my skirt, and I took a few steps back in shock. She died quickly, clawing at her wound, her mouth open in a silent scream she couldn’t release.

“There, now it’s quieter.” The king smiled warmly, the expression completely at odds with the violent scene in front of him. “I think we’ll end the party early tonight so that this mess can be cleaned up.” He looked around at his sons. “Five keys have already been given, four keys are still not claimed. One of you has the lead…” His eyes stayed on Luke for a few moments. “So the rest of you will have to work even harder to get the remaining keys.” With that he walked away, never looking back at the body of the woman who once called him husband. 

I felt dizzy, staring down at the now dead Lady Lindel.

_I had been so happy being at Luke’s side that I had forgotten._

My hands were shaking at my side. I clenched them tightly.

_I had forgotten how much I hated this world, that kills people terribly, violently without reason or warning._

I closed my eyes slowly, blocking the disturbing sight from view, but the look of terror on the woman’s face was engraved in my memories.

_This is the fate of anyone important enough to the story that meddles in the plot._

“Are you okay?” The gentle question brought me out of my silent panic, but as I opened my eyes it was not the person that I expected to see.

“Leave me alone, Graham.”

The hero’s face was a perfect look of concern and affection, something that would be sure to stir any woman’s heart…

_If not for the blood drops splattered on his cheek._

_Or the still-warm body of his mother on the floor._

“Don’t worry, Dearest.” He never looked down even once, his gaze focused on me. “She can’t hurt you anymore. No one is standing in our way now!”

“She told you ‘no’ Graham.” Luke stepped in between us, allowing me to let out a sigh of relief as he broke his brother’s line of sight. 

“Stay out of this, brother. She gave you back your token. She’ll be mine.”

“She’s no one’s. And if you try to force her, I’m happy to let you join your mother in the afterlife.” The threat in Luke’s voice wasn’t forced. He seemed ready to pull out a weapon at any moment.

“This from the prince who’s terrified of getting his hands dirty?” Graham laughed. “I’m terrified.”

_Remind me again who is the hero and who is the villain of this story?_

“Fine. I will wait until tomorrow night, and claim my throne and my wife together.” 

With these words he turned away, leaving his mother’s corpse on the ground behind him.

“Luke?” I called out quietly, grabbing onto his hand as if it were a lifeline while taking a few slow deep breaths. The old terror, the fear that had gripped me from the moment I had entered this world slowly faded. I wasn’t the same helpless girl that had first arrived. I had changed. I had grown strong.

In response to my anxious call, Luke’s hand tightened on my own. His gaze was stuck to Graham’s retreating back, an air of barely restrained anger and violence hovering around him.

“Let’s go.”

We walked away hand in hand, an uncomfortable silence between us as we both wrestled with our own thoughts. 

___________________________

Knock. Knock.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone knocking on my window. Lifting my head off my pillow, I looked around my darkened room, trying to get a sense of my surroundings. I was in a small but luxurious room, my strewn belongings on the floor a mismatch for the graceful décor. I was on the ground floor, with the single window facing a rear garden. The courtyard should be protected by patrols of guards, but that didn’t mean it would be impossible for an intruder to reach my window.

Knock. Knock.

The sound repeated. I stood up, clutching my sword that I had stashed at my bedside. Looking through the glass, I saw a familiar face looking at me with a smug expression.

_Fetter._

He gestured for me to open up the window. _Let me in._ I could see him mouthing the words.

I pointed at my sword and then at his throat. _Come in and I’ll kill you._ I mouthed back.

I turned away, planning to leave the room and find Luke, unwilling to face off with this terrifying person alone.

SLAM!

His palm slapped against the glass, the sudden noise causing me to jump. But as my eyes traced back to the window, it wasn’t the sight of him that stopped me in his tracks, but the parchment in his hands, pressed against the window, a single word written on it on full display for me to see. 

I felt the blood drain from my face, my hands tightening on the sword hilt, the leather cutting into my palms. Slowly, I approached the window, opening it and slashing my sword forward at the same time. 

“Watch it!” Fetter jumped backwards, but didn’t move fast enough to save the paper, which was cut into two pieces, both halves fluttering to the ground on either side of me. They landed face up, still allowing me to see the word that had been written on it. I stepped on the pieces, grinding them into the dirt, tearing them to shreds beneath my feet. The dirt and rocks in the garden path cut into my feet, but I ignored the pain, focusing on destroying the word until it could no longer be read.

“Do you really hate your name that much?” Fetter was smiling, but the expression looked more like a wild animal baring its fangs.

“…” I stared at him silently, my weapon still held ready. It had caught me by surprise. That parchment he had held had a single name written on it. My name. My old name in my old life. “It’s not my name anymore.”

“Then why did you destroy it?” Fetter laughed quietly. “Seems to me that you care greatly about your old name and it being known.” A long finger tapped his chin as he pretended to think. “I wonder how you would react if I announced your name to everyone?” 

“…” 

“Then you wouldn’t just be a nameless person anymore, would you?”

“…” 

“I wonder how long you would last after that?” He stared past me, as if imagining it. “I would love to see my brothers’ faces when they look at your corpse.”

“…”

“Hey, this is no fun if your don’t fight back!” Fetter leaned forward. “What if I agree to keep it a secret if you agree to betray your precious Lucien?”

BAM!

My left fist connected with the prince’s smirking face before my thoughts could catch up. Fetter flew through the air, stumbling backwards as his back struck a nearby tree trunk. Sliding to the ground, he rubbed his face and stared up at me with an affectionate expression.

“Yes! Just like that! I love your struggling face the most! I’m so happy I could get my hands on the one thing you are the most scared of!” He clapped his hands. “You know, Graham has already become absolutely delusional at the idea of being cared for my someone who doesn’t want to use him for personal gain, while Lucien is at his absolute breaking point. I bet it won’t take much of a push to send him into a killing spree.” He leaned back against the tree, chuckling, wincing slightly as the movement hurt his face. “The more they want you. The more they care… the more I want to break you. And now I know your name.”

“I won’t join you.” I raised the sword to hold it between us. “Name or not.”

“You say that now, but hear me out!” He raised his hands, as if surrendering. “I’ll give you until the party tomorrow. If you agree to join me, send me a message. If not… Well, I hate to keep such a juicy secret to myself, you know? “

_I want to kill him._

But even as I stepped closer, I heard the sounds of others close by. A careful glance around showed several archers hidden in the plants around us. Fetter had left nothing to chance. Seeing my gaze, he smiled, using the tree to help himself to his feet.

“Think about it.” He leaned forward, whispering my old name in my ear. “Goodnight.”

And with that he was gone.

___________________________

I stared at the tree where he had sat moments ago, my whole body trembling with rage and fear.

_It’s over._

Trying to avoid the plot. Trying not to have a name. All of it would be useless in the end. I couldn’t betray Luke. Couldn’t avoid Fetter.

_Should I run?_

“This is your fault, you know.”

Chloe’s voice pulled me from my thoughts. Startled, I looked up, to see a dark expression I didn’t recognize on her face. Tired, I slumped down, sitting down against the tree that Fetter had fallen against just moments ago.

_Isn’t this area supposed to be secure?_

Chloe must have taken my silence as me blaming her, as she spoke up defensively, coming to stand in front of me with a self-righteous air.

“Don’t look at me like that! So what if I told Fetter your name? Your stupid theory of being an unnamed character isn’t even true anyways.” She spread her hands widely. “I’ve been using my name all along, and I’m just fine!”

I sighed. “What do you want, Chloe?”

“You were never supposed to be here.” She stared down at me with increasing intensity. “This was supposed to be my adventure! I was supposed to come to this world and be the heroine. That was the deal!”

The world around me seemed to freeze.

“What do you mean ‘deal’?”

“The ritual was only supposed to be for one person! I was supposed to be important… but you’re getting in the way. Everyone is only focused on you… even Fetter, who should be scheming against the other princes, is wasting his time trying to get your name from me!”

I was standing now, with no memory of how I had reached that position, the sword in my hand trembled in the air, the tip slowly rising to point at my sister.

“The ritual?” My mind raced, as I remembered our last night before we woke up in this book world.

_The smell of gas…_

“Chloe?” My voice broke on her name. “What did you do?”

“I just wanted to live in my favorite world! Is that such a bad thing?”

“Please… don’t say this.” My free hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. “Say it was a freak gas explosion that killed us. That this was a just a weird, unexplainable event. That you’re just as confused as me.” 

“…”

“Please?”

“I found a ritual, a paper, folded between the pages of my copy of ‘Deadly Crown’. All it took was a small sacrifice.”

“Our lives?”

Chloe shrugged, her voice emotionless. “Well, it actually said I only need to leave my life behind… but I read online that additional sacrifices increase the success rate of rituals like this…”

“…” I couldn’t help it. I threw my head back and laughed. A loud, broken, painful sound. I slowly let go of my sister, stumbling back towards my open window.

“Don’t act so innocent! You always thought you were better than me, Especially after Mom and Dad died…”

I had just been about to jump back into my room, but her words forced me to pause and look back.

“Do you really think anything you say will justify what you’ve done? You’re lucky I don’t just kill you here.”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. This world changed me, for better or worse.” I smiled. “But you, sister dear… you were always someone who belonged in a world like this.”

I thought of Graham face, splattered with his mother’s blood as he happily talked about the future. Of Fetter’s eyes, that looked at each person as an animal to be slaughtered. Of the king, that forced his own sons into a game of death and laughed while he watched them struggle.

“You fit right in.” I jumped through the window, getting ready to close it.

“It’s too late! Fetter already knows your name! You won’t survive this book! Everything will go back to normal! I’ll be the heroine! Everyone will love me! Do you hear me?”

I closed the window, shutting out whatever else she had to say.

_I wanted to kill her._ _I desperately wanted to kill her._

But I wouldn’t.

My last concession to the fact that she was my sister.

“From now on… we’re strangers.”

“Are you sure you don’t want her dead?” A quiet voice behind me caused me to spin around. Luke, dressed in dark clothes, his sword at his side, leaned against the wall, half hidden in shadows, his expression unreadable. 

“Let her go. The world is changing, she has very little advantage to her now.” I looked at him closely. “Why are you here?” 

“I heard shouting.”

I smiled at the genuine concern I could hear in his voice. “Thank you for checking on me. I’m fine. I’ll just be going back to sleep.”

“… Are you sure?”

His question gave me pause. “What do you mean?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

I thought of Fetter’s threat, the name written on the parchment. The time limit he had given me before releasing my name to everyone around us. Of Chloe, her ranting… the truth of our crossing over.

“I’m sure.” I said the words with certainty. No matter how scared I was about Fetter knowing my name, my brief hesitation was over. I wasn’t going to run away. Because no matter how much this world terrified me, no matter how much I hated it. I couldn’t leave it alone.

Because he was here.

_Luke has changed so much. He’s no longer the terrifying villain that he was in the story. I have to protect him._

I said goodnight to Luke, lying back down in my bed, my thoughts full of what the next party would bring. 

___________________________

“Should I just kill them all?” Luke whispered quietly to himself, staring into the flames of his bedroom fireplace. “Is that the only way to protect her?”

“Your highness?” The masked servant trembled on the floor where he knelt nearby. The bloodlust radiating off the prince was more than even a seasoned soldier like him could handle.

“Is there anything else to report about my brother’s visit to her?”

“No. Just that whatever word he had written on the paper seemed to terrify her.” The servant shuddered as the air seemed to freeze over at his words. “Should I try to recover the pieces?”

“… Destroy them, instead. Do not attempt to read the contents.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The servant stood to leave, but was stopped by a sword to his throat. 

“That is not an idle threat. If you attempt to look at the word written there. I will kill you. Slowly and painfully.”

“…” Too terrified to move, the servant nodded slowly, until the blade slowly was pulled away.

“Good. Then go. Gather everyone, be prepared for anything tomorrow night.”

The servant left, and Luke was left alone. 

He stared into the flames; all too aware of the dark turn his thoughts had taken. The idea of his half brother threatening her… scheming against her… was more than he could bear calmly. The antics of Graham hadn’t helped matters at all. He had barely been able to restrain himself from taking the fool’s head right there and then as he babbled on about her belonging to him, marrying him. Everything was closing in around him, but the focus, the danger wasn’t on himself as Luke had expected, but at the person by his side.

_What use is this world if it kills her?_ His hands tightened into fists.

“It’s not too late.” He muttered finally. “I’ll protect her.”

But no matter how much he tried to reassure himself, he couldn’t escape the sense that everything had slipped beyond his control. 

___________________________

It was the last party. The final test.

I had a third dress. This one I accepted without much argument, my thoughts preoccupied on the possible dangers ahead. It was grander than the others, a midnight blue, almost black, the same color as Luke’s eyes. He stared at me as I entered the central space in his rooms, his face tinged red as he took in my new appearance.

“The dress… looks amazing on you.” He covered his eyes with his hand for a moment, sighing. “Now I really don’t want to go to this party.”

“It’s probably a little late to run away.” _In more ways than one._

“I guess so.” Sighing again, he held out his arm. “Ready to go?”

“One second.” I stopped in front of him with a smile. “I’m missing a bracelet to go with this dress. Think I can wear yours?”

Luke paused, his eyes wide with shock. Then slowly, a smile blooming on his face, he took the dark beads off of his wrist, sliding it over my own with a gentle touch.

“It was always yours. I was just holding it for you.” He stared down at the bracelet, his eyes worried. “Are you sure?”

I smiled. “I’m sure.”

“Your goal? Of being away from all this?”

The brief moment of panic I had yesterday, where I considered running away crossed my mind.

“I guess I can’t just leave you alone.” I grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door. “Let’s go. We have some keys to get.”

___________________________

The party started off well, although the atmosphere was even more strained than the previous two. Everyone began grouping on different sides of the ballroom depending on which prince they had aligned themselves with. As Luke gained another key, bringing our total to four, I felt a moment of satisfaction at the size of the crowd gathering in our corner.

_It’s working, we’re changing the book!_ I felt excited, albeit still anxious to get the night over with. But despite the party dragging on, there were no moves from Fetter or Chloe. Finally, I had had enough.

“Just one more left. Luke, You approach the Fifth Lord and I’ll try the Eighth.” I gave him a gentle push in the right direction.

Luke stood his ground. “I don’t think we should separate…”

“We’ll be ten feet apart, it will be fine.”

“…” With an unhappy expression, Luke allowed himself to be pushed away, and began talking to the Fifth Lord and his group.

_Now if things follow the rules of dramatic plot, now that I’m alone…_

“So have you made your decision?” Fetter whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to run down my arms. Shuddering, I stepped away, putting some distance between us.

“Your Highness, I’m afraid I’ll have to reject your offer.” I reached a hand into the pocket of my dress, where I had hidden a blade from the prying eyes of the Royal Guard. “You may have my name. But I refuse to betray Luke. Not even for that.” 

“Is that so?” Fetter didn’t look disappointed at my rejection. If anything, he seemed excited. “I’m so happy! I was hoping you would struggle. It will be more fun this way, anyways.” With a quick turn, he walked away without another word, leaving me staring worriedly after him.

_This isn’t good. I thought he was just going to announce it… why is he backing away instead? _ Ditching my plan of drawing out the villains, I kept my hand on my knife and walked quickly back towards Luke.

“Why?” At the forlorn call behind me, I turned around, not wanting to present my undefended back.

Graham stood there, his eyes wide and slightly unfocused, his whole body seeming to shake with rage and grief.

“Why won’t you love me?”

“Your Highness…”

“You told Fetter your name? You wouldn’t tell me no matter how many times I asked.” _He must have been hiding in the crowd, and overheard my conversation with Fetter._ Graham stepped closer, and I stepped away, glancing over to where Luke had been standing. To my dismay a crowd had gathered between us, separating him from my sight. 

“Where are you looking? Why aren’t you looking at me?”

I clutched my knife harder, ready to pull it out at a moment’s notice. “Fetter learned an old name of mine from Chloe. It’s not my name anymore.”

“He knows more about you than me, even though you’re mine.” Graham shook his head back and forth. 

I sighed, running my left hand through my hair, my right still holding onto my hidden knife. The movement caught Graham’s eyes though, and his gaze focused on my wrist.

“Lucien’s token? You’re wearing it again?”

“Yes.” _It wasn’t like I can lie at this point._

“But you were going to marry me!”

“I never said I would marry you. In fact, I’ve only stated the opposite.” I backed away again. “Come on, Graham. You have a whole group of women who are dying to marry you. Just pick one of them. You don’t need me!”

“I don’t need you?” His smile was off, his voice coming out low like a growl as he stepped closer. “I’ve told you about how I’ve struggled. How everyone tries to use me. Only you were different… you were special… but WHY WON’T YOU LOOK AT ME?!!!”

He moved forward again, and this time I pulled out my knife, holding it defensively in front of me. Graham paused, staring at the weapon with confusion.

“Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

“It doesn’t really seem like you have good intentions right now.”

He was shaking now, tears forming in his eyes. “Why would I hurt you? We’re getting married. We love each other. I’ll be king, and you’ll be Queen at my side. “ He reached out a hand. “Come with me. We’ll be together… from now on.”

“If you step closer, I will kill you.” I spoke slowly and calmly, meaning every word. I wouldn’t hesitate. The possession in his eyes was too terrifying to not take seriously. 

But before Graham could respond, I felt a pain in my back and chest, and the bloody tip of a short sword emerged from the front of my dress.

“Wha…?” I turned around, seeing Chloe’s triumphant smile.

“Go back home, sister! You never belonged here! I’m the heroine, not you!”

_Is this it?_

My vision was blurring, my legs growing weaker underneath me. I saw Fetter standing in the crowd, a gleeful expression on his face.

_After all that I tried to avoid the plot of this world._

Graham was on his knees, screaming.

_For years, I refused to have a name._

I crumpled to the floor, lying on my side. I couldn’t breathe, it hurt too much. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. 

_I didn’t follow Luke back then, even though I’ve always loved him._

Blood was pooling under me, the sensation warm against my rapidly cooling skin.

_But in the end, I had a name. I changed the plot. I tried to stay by Luke’s side. I should have known this would happen._

Luke was racing towards me, his hand outstretched. His face was distorted, a furious look I had never seen before coloring his features. He was shouting something… a name?

_Maybe it’s the name he wanted to give me._

He was getting closer, but my vision was darkening, I couldn’t keep my eyes open. I was just… so… tired. 

_I wanted to hear the name you gave me, Luke. I’m sorry._

Everything faded into darkness. 

___________________________

“NOOOOOO!” Luke reached out a hand towards the woman he loved, but he could already tell it was too late. Her eyes had glazed over, her breathing had stopped. Trembling, he reached out a hand to gently touch her wrist, right next to the bracelet he had so happily placed on her earlier, but he couldn’t feel a pulse. 

“No.” It was a quiet denial. He reached out and touched her neck, praying silently.

But there was nothing.

She was gone.

“It worked! Now’s she’s gone back and the plot can return to normal!” Chloe cheered, the sound grating on Luke’s ears. 

“…shut up.”

“What did you say?” Chloe grinned, putting her still blood-stained hands on her hips. “I’m the heroine of this world. She was just getting in the wa-” 

SLASH!

Without hesitation, Lucien grabbed his beloved’s sword that she had dropped, and cut the still smiling girl’s head off.

Thud. 

The decapitated head fell to the floor beside him, but he barely glanced at the features so similar, but so different to the woman he had wanted to protect.

“You shouldn’t have touched her.”

“Your highness!” A guard tried to restrain him, but only had time to scream before his throat was cut and he was pushed away.

“There’s the family madness!” Fetter smiled, stepping closer. “This was what I was hoping to see. My dear brother, so unrestrained.”

“The family madness?” Lucien stared down at his bloody knife for a moment. “I suppose I have it. I’ve restrained it for so long, hoping to preserve the remnants of the soul she saw that day.” He leapt onto the stage, and gave a loud whistle. Immediately his men flooded the ballroom, swords drawn.

“But what use is a soul, if she’s already gone?” Grabbing his father, the king by his hair, Lucien watched him with a stony expression.

“Let me go! I am your ruler!” The older man struggled, but to no avail. 

“It was your test that kept me from running away with her.”

SLASH!

The king’s corpse fell to the ground. He stepped past Graham, who was still kneeling, rocking back and forth with his face buried in his hands, and approached Fetter.

The younger prince backed away, the glee from his face fading, slowly replaced by the terror of what he had unleashed.

“Now brother, come to your senses! You’ll lose everything!”

“I already have.”

“But I’m… family!” Fetter glanced around anxiously. “Your brother! Do you really think you can kill me- “

STAB!

Fetter screamed in agony as Lucien silently stabbed him in the stomach, pulling out his sword to stab him again. Finally his screams turned to whimpers, and he slowly curled up in the pool of blood and bile that drained from his many wounds.

Finally, having killed those he needed to kill, Lucien turned towards his beloved once more. He knelt on the floor, ignoring the blood soaking his pants, and slowly gathered her in his arms, hugging her to himself.

“The truth is… you were never unimportant. You were never a nameless side character. From the moment you threw yourself in front of that whip to save a defenseless boy, I had named you in my heart. “ He laughed, an agonizingly sad sound.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have just let you go. But I never truly did. I was so excited to see my bracelet on your wrist. Even when you gave it back… I was just happy you cared enough to come after me to protect me in the desert. I told myself that I was happy if you were safe and far away, but the truth is, I selfishly wished you were by my side.” Tears obscured Lucien’s vision. “I was so happy when you came back to me. Joined this final test at my side. So foolishly happy that you chose to wore my token again.”

Lucien reached out a hand, brushing a blood soaked strand of hair away from his beloved’s face.

“Should I tell you your name? It’s a little late, I know… too late for everything. But I have to say it at least once right?”

“…” The terrified crowd watched on silently, held at the blade by Lucien’s men, but he ignored them.

“The word was first told to me by my mother. It’s from the desert, a term for one’s soul mate. She told me that I could call the love of my life by this name, because it meant ‘beloved.’”

Leaning in, Lucien whispered quietly.

“I love you, Amia.”

Laying her down gently, Lucien stood up and shouted towards the sky.

“IF THIS IS A STORY, A FANTASY, THAN THERE HAS TO BE AN AUTHOR. CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU GOT IT WRONG!! SHE IS NOT A NAMELESS SIDE CHARACTER! SHE HAS A NAME! SHE CHANGED EVERYTHING! “

He raised a fist towards the ceiling. “YOU HEAR ME?! SHE’S NOT A MINOR CHARACTER YOU CAN KILL OFF LIKE THIS! SHE’S THE MAIN CHARACTER! THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS!” 

There were light mutters from the crowd at his crazed shouting, but he continued to ignore it.

“If you don’t save her, than it’s because you don’t care about this world.” Smiling, he picked up his blade once more. “So I’ll destroy it. I’m the villain right? This world you made. I’ll kill everyone and everything, and set the world on fire. What use is this awful broken world you written if you can’t even keep her here?! I’LL DESTROY IT!”

___________________________

“…I’LL DESTROY IT!”

I watched silently in a pure white space, all my focus on the floating orb which showed Luke as he threatened to destroy the world.

\- It seems like you are loved very much, Amia.

A bodiless voice spoke up, seeming almost amused.

“I’m glad you find this funny.”

-Poor Lucien, he tried so hard to be the hero for you, but it looks like he’ll become the villain again.

I stared at his face, my heart breaking, my hand reaching out on its own as if hoping to touch him.

-You can still save the world, you know? 

I paused, looking around me. “What do you mean?”

\- I mean you have a choice. The voice sighed. This world is broken; I’ve known it since I first made it. The royal family was supposed to bring peace and order… instead they became mad and twisted, killing for sport or no reason at all. Even the more reasonable ones like Graham and Lucien became broken, unable to trust and destroying those around them.

“You’re the author?”

\- In a way. I made this world… but when I realized it was broken, it was too late. So I put the world’s story in a book and distributed it across multiple worlds.

“Why?”

\- I was looking for you.

“… Sounds like a scam.”

\- Well, I was looking for someone like you. Someone kind, caring, but tough enough to take on this world. Someone who could save them. Someone to become the heroine they needed.

“That’s why you put the ritual in the book?”

\- It was supposed to only appear near those who had the qualifications to help. I can only assume that Chloe switched your copy with hers. And although one did need to give up their life to cross over, there was nothing about “powering” the spell with the souls of innocent bystanders.

“That was just her selfishness.” I shook my head. “Now what did you mean by saying that I could still save this world?”

\- I mean, you have a choice. The voice paused, and two orbs showed in front of me. I looked at the first orb, it showed me in a hospital bed on a ventilator.

\- You never fully died in your original world.

“Does that mean Chloe…?”

\- No, she was standing right by the source of the explosion. She’s gone for good. You’re different. With my power I can return you to your old life. You’ll have to recover, of course, but you can eventually live a normal life, forget this ever happened.

I stared at the picture of myself. feeling a faint sense of longing. _Electricity, modern food. Toilets. Not worrying about someone killing me every five minutes…_

“What’s my second choice?”

\- You can return to his side. Live in Armaria. Stay by Lucien, keep him from destroying the world.

“Aren’t I dead there?”

\- I can fix that… But if I do, your body in the old world will die. I’ll use the energy left there to bring you back in my world.

I stared at the two orbs.

_A normal life_… It had been everything I had ever wanted. I had always hoped for a day when I could be allowed to return to my old home. And here it was, given to me on a silver platter.

But I couldn’t shake my thoughts of the second world. Of my cabin in the woods. Blade. The group of nameless servants who were so excited to talk about being background characters. Could I really be okay never seeing them again?

And what about Luke? Could I really leave him behind? I thought of the name that he had given me.

_Amia._

_Beloved. _

I liked it. 

_It was never a question, was it?_ I turned towards the second orb with a smile. “I want to go home. To Armaria.”

\- Are you sure? You can’t change your mind once you decide.

I stared at Luke’s face through the orb. “I’m sure.”

\- Great! Then prepare yourself for some deus ex machina!

With a great flash of light, the empty world around me disappeared. 

___________________________

“LUKE!” Luke glanced up as Blade pushed herself through the crowd, kneeling at his side.

“Blade? How did you know…?” Blinking rapidly, he shook his head. “You’re too late… she’s…”

“SHE’S NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT!” Smacking the back of his head, Blade reached out and positioned herself over to look at the wound. “The dagger missed her heart it looks like. But she’s been poisoned.”

“But I checked her pulse…”

“There are poisons that slow the pulse to an almost undetectable level. It’s been less than a minute since she stopped breathing. We can save her. “ She turned around. “Slash! I need an antidote!”

The scorpion leader stepped forward. “Why should I?”

“She holds your Tarif. Plus, I’ll beat you until you agree.”

“Fine!” Slash shuddered, handing over a vial. “Violent woman.”

Blade forced the potion into her mouth removing the knife in her back and covering the holes with a special dressing to prevent air leakage.

“It’s amazing that this knife managed to miss the critical structures.”

Luke smiled, looking up at the ceiling. “Our Amia must have someone looking out for her.”

___________________________

“Come on, you’re so slow!” Grabbing my bow, I left the cabin, walking out towards the woods. 

“Why are you in such a hurry, Amia?” Luke followed me out, smiling quietly as he packed away his own weapons. 

“If we don’t go early, all the good game will be hiding. This is our first vacation in forever and I want to enjoy it!” Grabbing his hand, I pulled him along. “Move faster!”

“As my Queen commands!” He chuckled, speeding up his pace. 

“I’m still not used to that.”

“The title? We’ve been married for six months now.”

“I grew up in the suburbs, okay? Cut me some slack!”

Luke grinned. “Would it be better or worse if I called you the Queen of the Desert?”

“Worse. Definitely worse.” I sighed as I walked, wanting to hide my face in my hands. Blade and Slash had conquered the remaining Spider camp, handing their Tarif over to me. When I asked why, I had only received a thumbs up and a new title of Queen.

“Blade only wants the best for her adopted daughter. She won’t just leave you the Serpent Camp when she can hand you the whole desert.”

I sighed quietly. “I feel like my life has become the opposite of the nameless side character I was supposed to be.”

“The Queen of the Desert? Queen of the Western City? Married to Lucien, the villain of ‘Deadly Crown’? Not to mention the leader of your very own cult of the Nameless.”

“Shouldn’t I be disqualified from that last one, since I have a name now?”

“They’re okay with it, since they’ve concluded you’re a main character.” He rolled his eyes. “Especially as Graham has joined and become their most ardent member.” 

“Ugh.” 

“Amia?” Luke’s hand grasped my own, as he showed a rare, nervous expression. “Do you regret it?”

“Regret giving my old life up? Coming here instead?”

Luke nodded silently. In answer, I leaned forward, kissing him for a few long seconds. 

“I could never regret it.”

And I didn’t. It was not the life I envisioned. Not one I would have originally chosen… at least based off of reading the books. And although I didn’t live a normal life in my old world, or the life of a nameless side character in this world, I got something even better.

The life by the side of those I loved.


End file.
